Living to Love you forever
by MJLS
Summary: Sequel to Die for you...Rogue and Pyro are seperated...but with the cure coming up... and Vincent returning into their world...will their love survive...will they meet again and reunite to fight...or will their destinies clash together?R&R[COMPLETE]
1. 1 : Remembering the love

**disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 1 : Remembering the love...**

Passion…her dreams were filled with it

Anger…it was slowly taking over her mind

Love…her heart was made of it.

Warmth…It surged through her veins

She still loved John Allerdyce. She would always love him. Whether he's good or bad, with her or not. Her love would never die. It was to strong to ban it and it corrupted her to the very core of her being.

Love wasn't a simple thing. Nor truths unwavering. He had left her, right after confessing his feelings for her. His touch was still on her. His soft lips were still on hers. She could still feel his warm breath on her face.

He had kissed her like nobody else had dared to do. Like nobody else could. But a kiss is a kiss, just like a sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply, as time goes by. And when two lovers woo, they still say "I love you".

On that you can rely. No matter what the future brings, as time goes by. Moonlight and love songs, never out of date. Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate. Woman needs man and man must have his mate.

That no one can deny. It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory. A case of do or die. The world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by. She would forever love him. She touched her lips as she reminded herself that he had left.

She sighed, walking towards the moon when she couldn't sleep had become a habit. Just like it had been with John. She had taken over almost all his habits and personality traits when he kissed her.

But then, from the moment their lips parted. The hug ended and their eyes broke away from each other. He had turned and walked away from her, not looking back. Fearing he might begin to doubt his choice.

her dreams...shattered

her believes...disappeared

her love...crushed

her heart...broken

But somewhere out there, Pyro was feeling the same way, was doing the same thing. Was having the same thoughts. What if he hadn't left. Why did he had to leave. For Magneto who promised him more power then Xavier could give him?

Why did he leave her? Why hadn't he kissed her before? Why didn't he ask her to come with him? These thoughts plagued his mind. He sighed and looked at the moon, somehow it could always find rest with looking at the silver moon. It had become a habit of him.

He walked out of his room, towards Magneto's study. He knew he had to make a choice between the master of magnetism and Rogue but he also knew that he wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms when he returned to Xavier's school for the gifted youngsters.

So there was only one choice left. He had made it already, he had made it before he left the jet. He would stay with Magneto and serve him, knowing that Magneto would let him do more then he was allowed at Xavier's.

He entered the study, Magneto looked up from his papers and smiled at the young pyromaniac.

"Pyro…just the mutant I was looking for."

"Do you need me for something?" Pyro asked confused

"Show our new _brother_ the way around the base please…and give him one of the rooms."

John looked at the other mutant in the room. Standing next to Magneto was a young boy. He looked familiar to John and he immediately got a fire ball in his hand while glaring at the young boy.

His black hair and blue eyes weren't the same as the first time he had seen them. The blue eyes were cold. His usual black hair was now silver with light blue stripes and longer then before. His smile was foreign…like he was hiding something illusive.

The boy smiled at John, a water ball appearing in his hand. Magneto saw the glares the two boys exchanged and smiled softly.

"Take your fight out in the danger room."

Pyro nodded slowly, smirking and extinguished the fire in his hand before leaving the study with Vincent following him. He turned towards Vincent in the hallway, glaring at him and slamming him into the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a mutant…I'm only here to fight for my cause in the world"

"If you're a mutant…how come you were trying to kill us last month?"

"My uncle was using me…he was drugging me!"

"Sure he was."

John made a mental note to kill him on the battlefield and just walked away. Vincent followed him like a small puppy who lost the way. John gave him the small tour. Only showing the main parts of the so much larger base.

Mystique passed their way. Smiling at John and looking confused at the new mutant with him.

"Who's this?"

"Vincent…"

"Well, Vincent. You keep staring to me like that and you won't live to see tomorrow."

Vincent closed his mouth, looking down at his feet ashamed. John smirked at her and Vincent copied him after a while. Mystique glared at Vincent, hating him immediately. She smiled at Pyro and left the two boys alone.

John explained the rules quickly before leaving Vincent alone with Quicksilver and Scarlet witch.

"So you're the new mutant huh?" Wanda asked

"What are ya powers?" Quicksilver asked quickly

"Controlling and creating water." Vincent said proud

"That's weak." Wanda smiled at her brother who nudged her arm.

"You're the one that worked with that Stryker guy Pyro told us about aren't ya?"

"He was my uncle…"

"Be careful then…a lot of mutants here didn't like 'im." Wanda glared at Vincent

"Why did you work with him?" Quicksilver asked suspicious

"He had me in his control by some sort of drug."

Quicksilver and Wanda laughed, not believing him. Scarlet witch left the room, forgetting to introduce herself. Quicksilver looked at his sister walking away. He heard her scream and laugh when her footsteps faded away .

He smiled to himself, looking back at Vincent who sat on the couch, he rolled his eyes and left the room in top speed.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you all like the sequel**

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


	2. 2 : Names Are Important

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 2 : Names are important**

Rogue made her way to the class. Her white gloves were still in place, she still thought about John the whole day. She sighed, getting him out of her head while she didn't want it was harder then she thought. She had to concentrate on the lessons but instead, she was drawing flames on her notes and holding the fire pendant in her hand.

She smiled and slides with her thumb over the picture on the dog tag. She had found it in Johns room when she had to remove her stuff. It had come with a letter. Each day, she read the letter in silence. Each moment when she missed John the most, she would read every word of the letter, knowing he loved her and knowing that he won't come back.

"You always were prepared for any eventuality weren't you, John." She felt another wave of tears threaten to surface and held them back with some difficulty. John had hidden the letter in a place he knew she would only look after he had left or when she was nosy for his stuff.

She sniffed softly and dabbed at her face with a tissue. Reading the letter had brought a flood of tears but had also dissipated the burden of guilt she'd felt ever since she'd started dating Bobby. She opened the letter and reread a certain portion again.

"I wouldn't ever leave you willingly but if I do I want you to know that what I want most for you is your happiness. If someone comes along after I'm gone who can put a smile on your face and make you glow then don't hesitate. Live for me, baby."

She admitted to herself that she didn't really love Bobby but he was nice to her and he loved her. Even though he couldn't touch her like he wanted and even thought she still loved John, their relationship has been quite good. Bobby had comforted her after John had left and when she had found out that Vincent was still out there.

Soon, their friendship turned out to be more. She didn't know if the feeling she felt was really love but as long as she would keep her thoughts of John. It was okay. She had to keep in the tears as she began to think about his smiling face again. His brown eyes sparkling as he did something mischievous and the flames burning in his eyes as he got fire in his hand.

In the mean time, Logan had started a relationship with Storm as they had fallen in love slowly since the ball. She smiled, she knew Logan was much happier with Storm then he could be with her.

She walked across the hall, seeing Bobby and Kitty waiting for her to leave for the Danger Room, she smiled. After Alkali Lake, she and the rest had been made official X-Men. They went down to the basement and changed into their uniforms which had arrived by the time they came back.

Pyro sat down in one of the couches in the living room, happy to know that Vincent was finally of his trail and he was finally peacefully alone. He smiled softly, touching the dogtag under his shirt.

It was a replica of the one he wanted to give to Rogue, he kept it hidden under his shirt but knew that Magneto had already seen it. He looked at it, thinking about his southern belle again.

Somehow, he had the feeling that Rogue had already found hers, noisy as she is and knowing that she would clear out his stuff and keep all his old CD's. He heard footsteps in the hallway, rolling his eyes, knowing it would be Vincent with another question.

"Pyro…there you are. Come quickly, Quicksilver and Vincent are fighting."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Vincent just started to attack him."

John nodded and followed Toad to the kitchen where Quicksilver and Vincent were circling like dogs, waiting to attack each other. He rolled with his eyes and was surprised that Magneto hadn't interfered yet.

"What's all this fighting about?"

"Quicksilver insulted me." Vincent said…still looking at Quicksilver

"I did not!"

"You called me names!"

"Stop being such a baby for fuck sake ! It was a mutant name!"

"What was it?" Pyro whispered to Wanda who giggled a little

"Quicksilver thought that _water boy_ would be fitting."

Pyro raised an eyebrow, smiling brightly, he looked at Vincent who glared at Quicksilver, ready to take the next punch.

"What's all this about!" Magneto's voice entered the room, he was dressed in his complete uniform, helmet and all. Mystique was behind him, looking at Vincent immediately.

"Nothing sir…Just looking for a mutant name for Vincent." Toad answered quickly

"I thought you already had one? Water boy?"

Pyro and Quicksilver began to laugh at Magneto's comment.

"That's what Quicksilver thought too sir…only Vincent didn't like it." Pyro said smirking

"Then he should find himself a name before tomorrow or it will stick to Water Boy"

Magneto left the room, Mystique smiled at the members of the brotherhood, knowing that Vincent would find another name but that they would somehow always call him Water Boy. He was always looking for trouble.

Vincent left the room, muttering something about finding a good name and the rest of the mutants went back to their business. Mystique looked at John, seeing sadness in his eyes, she knew why. Smiling to him comforting, he smiled back and left the kitchen.

Somehow, she felt a motherly feeling towards the young pyromaniac who had left everything behind to join them. She liked him from the start, even though he could act like a jerk most of the time. She knew she liked him.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	3. 3 : Busy Love

**Chapter 3 : Busy Love**

* * *

Everything was calm in his room; the only thing heard was the soft clicking of his lighter, some frustrated sighs and a curse now and then. Mystique looked at his room worried, knowing he hadn't come out of it in a couple of days.

She had caught some small glimpses of him on his way from the kitchen to his room but never had been able to talk with him or know what he was up too. Even when the almighty Erik Lensherr knocked on his door he didn't answer...all they received from him was an angry "go away...I'm busy".

Vincent had been walking around the base alone since he hadn't seen Pyro out of his room; he still hadn't thought of a mutant name, nobody had really an idea for a perfect name so it was stuck to "water boy" for the moment.

They knew he hated it, and he knew they did it to annoy him, everything was all right. John sighed angry...nothing was working in his favour today...every time he tried to make it work, it failed miserably.

He looked up from his desk. Grabbing his lighter and pocketing it before leaving his room, he made his way to the living room where he sat down on the couch, clicking it shut and open without a pause.

He looked around, no noise was heard in the neighbourhood of the living room, he smiled, he had been isolating himself for the last couple of days because he was trying to make something that would be a benefit for him.

He didn't want any noisy mutants around him so he had locked the door. He had heard magneto and mystique and even Vincent trying to make him come out of his room but he had ushered them away with an angry "go away...I'm busy".

* * *

Rogue on the other hand, had been thinking a lot lately. Her powers were growing and now she had become more scared of them then before. She only hoped that, when she would meet Vincent again, she would be able to kick his ass for all the things he had done to her.

She sighed and hugged her pillow, in her hand was the necklace she had found in johns room. She heard a knock on her door, looking up from her pillow, she yelled a 'come in' to the door and fell back on the soft exterior of her pillow.

She heard someone come in, knowing it was Logan; she didn't look up from her current position. She felt his weight at the end of her bed and finally looked up to the man who she looked up to, loved like a father and the one who had always been there for her.

"Still hiding kid?"

"Ah'm not hiding Logan" Rogue said quietly but loud enough for Logan to hear it

"Tell that to storm…she's been forcing me to get you out of ya room."

"Ah need to think about everything…ah need time alone."

Logan looked at her; she had changed so much since he first met her in that bar. He had been cold, heartless and alone, now he had a family and a mansion where he could live in.

He looked at the girl who he considered to be his daughter, how she had changed so much in him.

He smiled softly and nodded at her. Hugging her once more, he left the room. Marie fell back on the pillow, thinking about the crazy pyromaniac that was walking around in her head.

She convinced herself that she loved Bobby…that he was the right one for her, but her heart was telling her otherwise.

Her heart was telling her that she would find more love with John…because John understood what she had been through, they were both outcasts, both abandoned by their family and left alone to take care of themselves.

She loved John…not Bobby, not Logan, not anybody else…the only one who was right in her heart, the only one who had dared to touch her when nobody else wanted, the only one who was her true love, was John…

And he would always be her true love.

* * *


	4. 4 : The Lighter

**Chapter 4: The lighter**

Vincent sighed, he was bored to tears. He hadn't seen John in a couple of days and he kept walking in the wrong direction of everything. His life at the brotherhood was a hell and John helped it go that way every moment he was with him.

He knew that the whole brotherhood hated him for being family of William Stryker but he didn't care. He looked in the book in front of him.

A dictionary of different languages would help him find a right mutant name. He only hoped he would find it soon. "Water Boy" was beginning to annoy him. He heard footsteps in the hall and was surprised to see John coming in the room, smiling softly.

_"Must be thinking about Rogue"_ He sighed softly, hoping he would see her soon. He missed her more then anything but he knew she was in love with the crazy pyromaniac next to him.

"Where've you been Pyro? Hiding from the bad guys?"

"Shut the fuck up Vincent...Not everybody needs a pacifier to go to sleep, you're the only one."

"Only one of what?" Quicksilver asked, sitting in front of John and Vincent.

"That needs a pacifier to go to sleep." John smirked

Vincent grunted and glared at John before leaving the room angry. John kept his smirk intact and made himself comfortable for the time being. He felt Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch look at him but he didn't care.

* * *

Rogue sat in class, listening to Storms explanation of history, she began to draw little flames on her notes, looking at the blackboard now and then, she tried to concentrate on the lesson and not on Pyro.

She smiled, he had been in her head since breakfast and she had admitted to herself that she liked the comments of the pyromaniac in her head.

She sighed softly, her smile still on her face. She looked at the empty chair in front of her, Johns chair. She remembered the first day she sat here, looking at the boy in front of her.

She smiled, remembering the fire ball he had created for her behind Storms back. The fire bal he had created for her to see and to love.

But then Bobby had frozen it in a attempt to show off his own power. She sighed, looking at the flames on her note. She smiled, John always drew little flames on her or his notes, colouring them with all possible red, orange and yellow as he could. They always turned out beautiful in Rogue's eyes. She turned her attention back to Storm who gave them homework.

She copied everything from the blackboard and exited the class as it was time to go. She walked to her room, looking at her feet as she walked, her books in her arms.

* * *

John was tired but continued his slowly but confident pace to Magneto's room. The room was completely out of metal and it was the largest room in the base. _"And the coldest"_ Pyro thought.

He shivered a little before entering the room. Magneto looked up and smiled at the face of his youngest but strongest member.

"Pyro. Finally coming out of your room?"

"I was busy."

"May I ask with what?" Magneto asked curious

Pyro nodded and rolled up his sleeve, showing his new mentor the lighter around his wrist. He smiled softly at Magneto's reaction to it. The two mutants looked each other in the eye and Magneto nodded in agreement.

"You've been working on that for three days?"

"It's finished isn't it?" John smirked

"Indeed it is…hopefully it works like it should work."

"It will work just fine."

Magneto nodded and stood up, looking at the young boy in front of him that had changed so much since Alkali lake. It wasn't the student from Xavier's school that stood in front of him. It was a full-fledged member of the Brotherhood of mutants.

**_I got a few names for Vincent _**

**_1.Aigua (water in aragonese/ catalan)_**

_**2.Aiva (****Bresciano**** :for water)**_

**_3.Vesi ( finnish : water)_**

**R&R because it's your choice that will be the final straw to pick out his mutant name (if you have another name that's not between the three…don't be afraid to tell me…it can always be used.)**


	5. 5: A bad Omen

**Chapter 5 : a bad omen**

* * *

Raindrops decorated the window of her bedroom when Rogue looked outside. The fountain in the middle of the garden was frozen and the trees were covered with a thin layer of the white substance called snow. Rogue loved the winter, it was a world of fragile things but also the coldest period of the year. 

She hated the cold, ever since she had absorbed John, she had been against the cold on her warm skin. Bobby entered her room, he looked at her as she continued to watch the world outside.

He wished he could cheer her up. Ever since his best friend left the school, she had been down. Yes, she had accepted to be his girlfriend but that didn't help her mood.

"Come on, let's go outside."

"Why? It's cold and it's wet"

"Well, we just have to take that with us then...come on!"

"It's too cold to go out right now." she whined

"No it isn't...come on!"

He grabbed her hand and leaded her outside, not listening to her protests he opened the front doors of the school and stepped outside with her. He was only wearing his sweater and a t-shirt under it but Rogue was only wearing a T-Shirt and her gloves.

He looked at her shiver, taking off his sweater, he gave it to Rogue who wore it with a small smile. He bowed down and began to play with the snow. Rogue watched him move, knowing he would make a snowman, she rolled her eyes and sat on one of the benches.

She looked at Bobby, her arms wrapped around her to shield her fragile body against the freezing cold of the winter. She looked at the white snow falling from the sky together with raindrops.

She closed her eyes, letting it fall on her face. Bobby stopped with what he was doing. He looked at the white striped girl in front of him and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

Rogue does not reply, her expression doesn't even change. Thunder is heard in the distance and Rogue looks up again into the sky, looking like she's savouring it almost. Rain is hard starting to fall heavier now with snow.

Rogue stretches out a hand and feels the rain, her head still turned up to the sky, rain and snow now falling on her face. Finally, she looks back at Bobby who's still looking at her blandly.

"Rain and snow at once. A bad omen."

Bobby chuckled softly and shakes his head before sticking out his hand, she smiles in a acceptable way and takes his hand. Together, they walk back inside.

Her gloved hand still in his.

* * *

John fought as hard as he could, the soldiers came towards him and he attacked them with as many fireballs as possible. His new lighter around his pulse turned out to be one of the most handiest things in his life. 

He smiled as he burned another soldier. The plastic of his gun melted and the man disappeared. The building in front of him was burning. The wrecks of the cars were around him. He smiled in a crazy way and walks out of the danger room.

He entered his room, sitting on his bed. He began to look at the wall in front of him. He played with his lighter, making the sound only for the silence in hisroom to hear.

However, he didn't stay there for long.

He sighed, pocketed his lighter and left his cold room. John looked around the base. He hoped he wouldn't meet Vincent in the halls. He walked to the kitchen, he was beginning to get hungry.

He looked around in the kitchen, it was deserted except for Scarlet Witch. He smiled, the time was over midnight and he knew she was always here, drinking hot cocoa.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He lied smiling. He walked to the cupboard and took out a cup before he began to make himself some cocoa. He sat in front of Wanda, smiling at her. She raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him unsure.

He smiled even more and eventually, his smile became a small smirk. She smiled, showing her teeth a little. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her cup of cocoa.

John drank from his own cup, still looking at Scarlet Witch. She looks up from her mug and looks at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored." John smirked

"Then do something instead of staring at me."

John laughed a little before returning to his hot chocolate milk. Wanda left the kitchen and John began to think about Rogue, wondering what she was doing right now.

He looked out the window, rolling his eyes as the snow falls from the sky together with rain.

"Rain and snow at once...a bad omen"

* * *

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie. **


	6. 6 : Meeting again

**Chapter 6 : Meeting again…**

* * *

Rogue smiled when she felt the warmth of the fire on her face. She looked at the wood burning and began to think about John. The television played some of the old cartoons, entertaining the younger kids of the school.

"Are you alright Rogue?"

"Huh? Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You look distant." Bobby answered worried

"I was thinking."

Bobby nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She flinched but didn't protest at the move. She looked at Bobby and then back at the fire, it burned softly. Rogue smiled sadly and stood up before leaving the room.

Bobby looked confused at her leaving form and sighed. He followed her down the hall, yelling her name. Rogue made her way to the elevator and closed the doors in front of Bobby's face. He cursed and turned around, leaving the hallway.

* * *

John cracked his neck before returning back to the work he had on the motorcycles. Magneto was on a mission for three days and to give Pyro some work to do during his absence, he had told him to fix all of the twelve motorcycles in the garage.

Of the twelve, he had already finished ten of them and was now working on the eleventh. John had been working for three days straight, only taking a brake to eat something small. Mystique looked at him worried.

"You should sleep Pyro."

"I can't, I need to finish all of these bikes."

"Magneto won't mind of you sleep, you can't keep working like this Pyro"

"There's only one more." John replied tired but stubborn

Mystique sighed and quickly turned of the lights. There were some puddles of oil on the ground and knew that John wouldn't risk to put on his flame. She smiled as she heard loud curses coming from the young boy.

"Turn the light on !"

"Not until you freshen up and sleep!"

Pyro growled and got up, stomping out of the room. Mystique grinned and walked back from the garage after locking the door to prevent Pyro to start working on them again. Erik would be home later in the evening and knew that he would be pleased.

"What am I supposed to do now?" John came in the living room, freshened up but still with bags under his eyes. Mystique smiled at the young boy and turned back to the television.

"Go in town, watch a movie, just relax."

"I'm a wanted terrorist. You really think I'll go walk around in a city full of mutant haters?"

"Just go, you're not _that _wanted."

John sighed and grabbed his coat and a pair of keys. He left the living room and went out the base with one of the other motorcycles that didn't came from the garage with the locked door.

* * *

Rogue walked around, careful not to touch anyone accidentally. She looked around at the shops, smiling at the winter clothes. She wrapped her arms around her like a shield against the cold that surround her.

She walked down the street, she knew the way down to her favourite store like it was a piece of cake. She needed a new pair of gloves for the winter and she knew the perfect spot to find them.

She entered the store, the warmth met her as she smiled at the familiar sight of the gloves. She nodded to shopkeeper she had learned to know so well and began to look through the various sorts of gloves.

* * *

John looked around, his hands in his pockets and his coat wrapped around him to protect him against the cold that ruled over the city. He sighed, why did he even listen to Mystique and came here in the first place?

He looked at the people chatting with each other, carrying large shopping bags. He frowned, that reminded him that his Zippo lighter needed to be refilled. He smiled and entered the shop where he had bought the lighter so many years ago.

* * *

Marie looked at the winter gloves. She smiled at the designs printed on them but one pair caught her eye immediately. They were black, her favourite colour, and on the edges, there were small flames decorating it.

She smiled, she loved them at first sight and moved to buy them from the moment she had them in her hands. They reminded her of John as she began to put them on instead of her white ones.

She returned back to the crowed streets of the city. She looked around and smiled, Christmas was getting closer and closer. She loved the holiday, it was a day that all persons on the world, humans and mutants, would live in peace for a day.

She looked around and began to think what she should buy for her friends. She entered he warehouse and hoped she would find something. Her cell phone beeped, telling her to pick up the phone.

Bobby waited for Marie to pick up the phone. The beeping stopped and was replaced by her voice.

"_Hey Rogue, we just did gift drawing."_

"Did you take one out for me?" She smiled, knowing she had missed it made her smile. John always missed it when he was still in the mansion.

"_Yeah, you need to buy something for Logan."_

"Alright…see ya later Bobby!"

She hung up the phone and began to think about what she would buy for a man with adamantium claws. Suddenly, the idea came to her mind and she raced out of the warehouse. She didn't look where she was going but still avoided the people.

* * *

John exited the store and smiled at the warmth of his Zippo. In a blur, he saw a girl with white stripes in her long brown hair. _"That can't be Rogue." _He looked at the running girl more closely and saw some black gloves. "_On second thought…that's her alright."_

He ran after her as soon as he could. The white striped moved with her as she ran to the less busy part of the city. He hoped that Magneto wouldn't be at the base yet, there was only one bike left to fix.

He looked at is watch and understood why the girl in front of him was running so fast. The stored would be closing soon. He saw her enter a small shop and smirked. He was going to surprise her.

He waited at the door and leaned against the wall while playing with his lighter.

* * *

"Hey Rogue."

She turned around in surprise "John ! What are you doing here?"

"Looking at you." He smirked with amusement in his eyes.

"Not funny John !"

He didn't reply at her but just stared at her blankly. He had changed, she noticed the blond hair in spikes and the lighter attached to his wrist. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell him what she had been waiting to tell him for these past months.

"Why did you leave us like that? You deserted us! You abandoned us! You betrayed us, but worst of all…you betrayed me!" She looked at him. The unshed tears of the past fell down her cheeks as she stood there in the middle of the street, screaming at her former friend and lover.

"Were we not good enough for you? Was _I_ not good enough for you?"

"It's nothing like that Rogue. It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me!"

"It's a long story." He tried to avoid telling her the real reason behind his departure.

"Then tell me John, tell me why you left us…tell me why you left _me_." She looked him straight in the eye.

He sighed, she was not making it any easier for him. He looked her in her eyes as she looked in his and grabbed her wrist to lead her to a small alley next to the shop. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

She didn't move for a moment but began to kiss him back. They broke apart, gasping for air, John smiled weakly. He had forgotten how good she tasted and how dangerous is could be when he kissed her.

"You know why I left." He whispered in her ear. She held her breath and watched as he left he alley. She grabbed his wrist but he didn't turn around.

"I just want to know if you still love me."

This time, he did turn around. He looked her straight in the eye but the unspoken answer had already replied to her question. She saw it in his eyes, she had felt it in the kiss. She felt it in her heart.

He kissed her again, softer then the one before but with an equal share of love in it. Maybe more. He left the alley. She touched her lips and a small smile came to them as she walked back to the mansion.

He still loved her…and that was the only thing she believed in.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	7. 7 : Unable

**Chapter 7 Unable**

* * *

John sat in the foyer, looking at the door and thinking about how Magneto would react when he heard that only 11 of the 12 bikes had been finished. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

Placing his head in his hands, he took a deep breath and looked at the door again. Getting bored, he began to flick on his wrist lighter.

The fire shined in his eyes and he smiled softly as he felt the warmth of that fire on his face. He threw it in the air, making another fireball and let it follow. He began to play with three balls. He didn't let them drop once.

He had trained to do this since he had developed his powers, it was his way to learn not to loose control over the flame.

The door opened and he lost control, letting two of the three fall on the floor. Mystique smiled as John looked at the fire with wide eyes and then glared at Mystique. She chuckled a little and walked over to the young pyromaniac.

Since Wanda and Quicksilver had locked up Vincent in his room the other day, no one had been doing something to release him from it.

Pyro smirked when he remembered that he had melted the handle so they couldn't open it from outside.

"You did well, John. He's going to be locked up in his room for a couple of days."

"Thanks I just hope that the old man won't be angry with me."

"Why?"

"For the door" John smirked

True, the door was targeted with a couple of fireballs when he had been dismissed from the garage. Vincent had been in the living room then, the look on his face when he saw his door was the joke of the base. Mystique laughed and John forgot about all his worries and laughed with her.

"He deserved it after all." Mystique glared softly

John rolled his eyes; Vincent had played a prank on Mystique and Magneto before he had left. Magneto had been furious, just like Mystique. Everybody knew they shouldn't' play pranks on the two of them, but nobody had cared to tell Vincent.

* * *

Rogue felt the warm water of the shower on her face. She smiled, her finger tops made their way to her lips. She still felt his warm breath on her face, his soft lips on hers. She still felt his hand through her glove. 

She caressed those gloves more then her other. Bobby hadn't seen the flames on them yet and he also didn't know of her meeting with John. She was glad he didn't know, because she had a small idea about how he would react.

She walked down the hall from the school and smiled at the students that greeted her. There had been a lot of new students, wanting to know everything about every one; it annoyed the hell out of her.

Now she knew why John loved to pester those new students so much. She smiled again at the thought of John and made a note to herself that she would have to find a way to move her thoughts away from him.

"Hey kid. Thinking about the fire starter again?"

Marie sighed and smiled "You know me Logan...Bobby may be the perfect guy...He's not John"

"I never liked Ice cube anyway."

"He's very cold when you're near him" Marie smiled

"Thought you wouldn't get cold with the pyromaniac in your head."

"You also thought that I would take a motorcycle and get the hell away from all of this."

Logan nodded smiling. He gave the girl he called his daughter a hug before leaving to the office of Professor Xavier. She smiled; glad to have talked to Logan. He knew how to cheer her up, even when her days were clouded in darkness.

The days that she missed John were the darkest and the hardest to get through. But no matter how thick the cloud of darkness around her was, she always got out; she always found a way to fight through it.

Logan helped her with that, every single day. It was small moments, but even the smallest could be the key to hope and love. She walked to the recreation room and smiled when she saw Bobby on the couch.

And there were some days, that, when everything was clouded in darkness. Reminders of John would show up in her life. When she would enter a room, she would have to think about what he had done for sort of prank in it.

* * *

"Pyro, did you finish those speeders?" 

John was waiting for the question and he hated it the minute it tumbled out Magneto's mouth. Of course he knew it was useless to lie, if there was one thing that John knew about Magneto was his absolute hatred of lies.

Besides the truth would be better all around, "11 of the 12 have been completed, sir." John sighed; waiting for an immediate rebuke.

"Wow, really?"

"Erik, you really need to stop pushing the boy so hard, he's been working long days, skipping meals, and even on his day off." Mystique sadly remarked.

"Is this true, Pyro?" Erik asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes sir it is. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"There is such a thing as working too hard, Pyro. You need to take care of yourself and eat proper meals and get plenty of rest."

"Why don't you give him the week off, Erik? He does deserve it you know."

Before John could begin to protest, Magneto agreed. "Yes, you deserve it."

"Thanks a lot Mystique." John sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem now, John?" Magneto asked.

"Nothing." John sulked.

"He met Rogue yesterday."

Magneto smirked and nodded. He knew he had been away longer then expected and knew that, since Mystique had told him, John had been forced out of the garage because he wasn't taking care of himself.

The thought of his young protégé meeting the girl he loves made him smile somehow. He may be a terrorist, but he wasn't heartless. He dismissed John, glad to know that he had finished most of the speeders.

"Oh and Pyro?" Pyro turned around at the door "Don't let Vincent out yet."

John smirked and nodded before leaving the room, he was going to pester Vincent a little more since he had permission from the man who controls metal himself. He walked through the hall, greeting Wanda and Quicksilver.

The three of them walked past the door that hid Vincent from the base. They smiled brightly and wickedly when they heard him bang on the door, demanding he would be released. He had tried water, strength and even pleading, but nothing could get him out of his room.

"What's wrong Vinny? Can't get out of your room?" John smirked

"Pyro! Get me out! NOW!"

"Or what?"

Vincent growled behind the door, what only made John laugh even harder. He threw another fireball at the door and walked further with Wanda and Quicksilver in front of him. Today was a good day after all.

* * *

"Rogue? You alright?" 

Rogue looked at Bobby and his icy blue eyes. She nodded shortly before returning back to the fire. The both of them had been sitting in front of it and Bobby began to worry about the white-striped girl.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Bobby asked softly, sadness in his voice

"What are you talking about Bobby?"

"You're thinking of him. Of John. Don't forget he betrayed us."

Rogue's anger grew inside of her when Bobby said those last lines. She glared at him, he knew nothing of the pyromaniac that had been his friend all those years.

"Don't think you know anything about him! You don't even know the reason why he left!"

"He left because he joined Magneto! That's all I need to know! He left us!"

"No he didn't." She yelled at Bobby before whispering softly "He left me."

Her eyes returned to the fire, small tears were in her eyes as she felt the warmth on her skin, the warmth that had surrounded John where ever he went. She heard Bobby sigh and knew that he rolled his eyes behind her back.

Suddenly she stood up and left the room, unable to watch the fire any longer. Unable to be constantly reminded of John's departure of the school.

Unable to live without him.

* * *

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**

_A/N_

_I got a new story up in the section from King Arthur (2004 movie) It's a Lancelot OC, check it out if you want !_

_also, don't forget my website, I update sometimes with new pics or new information about my stories.._


	8. 8 : Left her

**Chapter 8: Left her…**

* * *

Pyro looked out of his window, the stars shined brightly at the dark blue sky. The night was calm and peaceful. His hands were behind his head. He was trying to sleep but all he could think about is Rogue.

Her beautiful smile, eyes and laugh when he made a joke. He had to think about all the moment they had alone. There weren't much, but it were the best moments of his life.

The moment where she had laughed with him, cried with him, smiled with him, joked with him. It made him to the person he was now.

The person he had become. The person who had left her. He sighed, he had left her. His mind was always on that one line. He had left her. His throat was dry as he drank some of the water standing next to him.

He had left her.

He couldn't get it out of his mind. He had just walked away from her small frame. He had just walked away, leaving soft footprints in the snow.

She just stood there, looking at him with tears in her eyes. She had kissed him back the second time. He had kissed her the first time, he made the first move. He always made the first move. That was how he was build.

Always making the first move.

Another small sigh escaped his lips. He closed his eyes but opened them again when he saw the image of Rogue flashing in front of his eyes. His CD player played softly. The music filled his ears.

It made him think of his southern belle so far away. It was her favourite song; it only came to his mind right now. The song was the song that she always sang whenever they were alone together.

His thoughts began to wander again. The memory of the day on Alkali Lake was in front of his eyes. He tried to ignore them but he just couldn't. The face of his southern belle was in front of his eyes. He could feel her lips touch his again. He knew it wasn't real, that is was all in her memory. But he did know one thing.

He had left her.

The line invaded his mind once again as he thought of his rose, his angel, his love, his southern belle, his Rogue. He had left her...and that's all he ever thought about.

**

* * *

**

Rogue was having the same problem. The sleep couldn't get to her; she looked out to the moon and the stars that shined in the dark blue sky of the night. The school was asleep, everyone was, even Logan, even Bobby.

She was the only one wide-awake. She tried to catch some sleep but always failed when she tried. She sighed; all her mind was on was him. His now blonde spiky hair. His muscles, the way he moved when he walked, his comments, and his laugh. She had to think of his eyes, his smile and laugh.

He had left her.

Not the other way around. She still couldn't believe it. He had just...walked away from her, just like that. His footprints fading away in the snow as he made his way through the trees.

She sighed; she couldn't get him out of her head. The thought of him, the thought of his memories that spooked her mind. His personality that came above when she would talk to Bobby.

His habit of playing, looking or touching fire. His warmth surged through her veins as she fell down on her bed, her arms next to her. A soft, fragile sigh escaped her lips as his face flashed before her eyes once again;

He had left her

The thought invaded her mind. He had walked away from her; she just stood there, not believing that he was departing from her.

His touch lingered on her lips. Bobby had tried to kiss her many times, but she was too afraid of her power. She didn't want to betray John. She loved John, not Bobby, John.

But he had left her.

How could she know if he still loved her? How could she know where he was? How could she know his true feelings towards her? How could she know how he felt? She took a deep breath to calm her thoughts.

She remembered him making the first move. Like he always did. He always made the first move. Then, he would leave it to the others to make the next step. But he had already taken the next step before she could do something.

The deep breath escaped her lips in another sigh. She closed her eyes but her thoughts began to wander again. The memory of the day on Alkali Lake was in front of her.

Her fingers reached her lips, the place where she had felt his lips on hers. She smiled sadly, he was gone, and she knew it.

He had left her...

And that was all that she ever thought about...

**

* * *

**

John walked down to the kitchen; his thoughts went from Rogue, to his departure, to the school and then back to Rogue. He sighed and passed Vincent's open door. After three days, he had been released from his room.

They had gotten the door out, everyone could see in his room. Vincent wasn't in his bed. John frowned and began to wonder where he was. He shook his head and continued his way to the kitchen.

Vincent was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. John took a deep breath and walked in the room. He hated being alone with Vincent; he would always talk about Rogue.

"How're you doing?"

"Fine." John answered cold.

"Then how come you're awake?" Vincent asked curious. One eyebrow rose.

John didn't answer and continued to make a cup of hot chocolate for himself. He heated it himself, just like he always did. He leaned against the counter, slowly drinking from the brown liquid.

Vincent watched him every move. John stopped drinking and looked at him. Vincent plastered a fake smile on his face when John glared at the water mutant.

"I found a name you know."

"Oh really?" John asked uninterested.

"Yeah…what do you think of Aiva?"

"Sounds girly." John replied, still uninterested.

Vincent took a deep breath and calmed himself. "What about Vesi then?"

"Sounds like an animal with no brains." John said half asleep

"Fine…then I'll take Aigua." Vincent muttered to himself.

John looked numbly in front of him and placed the cup of hot chocolate on the counter before leaving the kitchen. Vincent looked at him leave and sighed, muttering something in the nature of "never listens to me…"

**

* * *

**

Rogue made her way to the living room; some of the new students were sitting on the couch. The sun was making its way through the thick clouds. The winter was still present in the rain and snow that fell almost every day.

"Hey Rogue!"

Rogue turned around, meeting a black haired girl in a short green dress with yellow shoes. Her power was to control all nature, thus the leave on her head. Rogue smiled at her, she was one of the newer students, but already out of the asking phase.

"How're you doing?" Damia asked

"Peachy…" Rogue smiled softly.

"Did you sleep at all?"

Rogue nodded softly and walked with Damia to the kitchen where she made hot chocolate for the both of them. She and Damia had turned into good friends in no time. Whenever Rogue would tell a story from Pyro, she would be sorry that she didn't meet him.

"So, any contact with the firefly?"

Rogue looked down at the chocolate milk in her cup and sighed while closing her eyes. She looked back up at Damia and smiled, shaking her head sadly. The smile on Damia's face disappeared slowly.

"You thought about him again didn't you?"

"I can't help it Dam…I love him."

"I wish I could meet him…" Damia placed her head in her hands and sighed dreamy.

"Hands off, he's mine." Rogue smirked

Damia laughed a little, Rogue joined her afterwards, her own words still in her ears.

_He's mine…_ **

* * *

**

"Something wrong Pyro?"

John looked up and looked at Magneto who looked concerned at his young protégé. John forced a smile and shook his head. Magneto frowned but let the subject drop until after the meeting. New mutants had joined the brotherhood.

All of them were well accepted by everyone, but even the new mutants, who didn't know Vincent, hated him. Nobody really knew Vincent, they didn't take a change. The meeting ended after an hour and Pyro was one of the last to walk out of the room.

The door closed in front of him. He rolled his eyes and turned to Magneto.

"Something's bothering you John."

"Nothing wrong Erik, can I leave now?"

"You look tired."

"I don't sleep well, anymore."

"Because of your Rogue?"

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I left her in that alley."

"Dreams pass in time, you know that"

Pyro takes a deep breath and nods softly. Slowly, the metal door opens behind him.

"Anything else?" Pyro asks his new mentor.

"You can go…but try to sleep, you'll need your strength."

John nods and leaves the room. Vincent is waiting for him at the end of the hallway. John rolls his eyes and glares at Vincent. He smirks at Johns glare and gets a water ball in his hand while looking at the pyromaniac.

John just pushed Vincent out of his way and walks further to his room, ignoring the calls of "Weak" and "Pathetic" from Vincent. John yawned a little and pressed the play button on his cd player. The same song from the night before played again.

John sighed and hoped he would see his southern rose soon. He missed her smile, her voice, and the look in her eyes, her kisses. He missed her. He shivered slightly; the cold was getting to him. His hands reached out of his jacket that hung over his chair.

He inhaled the sweet scent that still lingered in the coat. He smiled; it was the scent of roses, the scent of Rogue. He lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling and hoping he would see his rose soon enough.

**

* * *

**

The song played quite a lot lately, she smiled, and it reminded her of Pyro. Only the lyrics alone could make everyone think of the fire. Fire, it was one of the four elements, it was Johns element. Taking a deep breath, she returned her gaze to Storm in front of the class.

The lesson didn't appeal to her; none of the lessons did anymore. She looked at the desk in front of her but had to try not to think of John. Storm was still with her back towards the students. Her hand went to her chest as she took a deep breath of pain.

Her eyes widened, the pain came suddenly, and it disappeared as soon as it came. Rogue let out the breath she was holding. She frowned but didn't think of it anymore. Rogue looked next to her, Bobby smiled at her and created an ice ball in his hand.

She smiled, he was trying to cheer her up, but the ice was not fire, Bobby was not John, the feeling wasn't the same. Bobby knew that she didn't really love him, but he loved her, and that was enough for him.

The rest of the classes that day were just like the first, Rogue wasn't really in the mood to pay attention and sometimes, she would be staring in front of her, not moving a muscle. Bobby began to worry about her; he did everything that day to cheer her up. But nothing helped.

Rogue took a deep breath and entered her room, another day had passed. She felt the warm water of the shower fell on her closed eyes as she tried to relax. The solitude of her room was comforting. She smiled, looking at the wrapped present she had bought for Logan.

Christmas was only a few days away. The snowflakes fell down the skies as she looked out of her window. She smiled, the winter was in it's full glory. Snowflakes fell on her hair and face as she walked out to her small balcony.

"_I can't keep this up any longer." _Rogue thought sadly, looking at the sky. She missed John to much, she couldn't live without him anymore. She wished she could control her powers, she wished that John was here with her. She wished that John would hold her, kiss her and love her above all other things.

But some wishes just don't get fulfilled.

* * *

R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie :-D 


	9. 9 : Reunited

_Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men_

**Chapter 9 : Reunited**

* * *

Almost the whole school was exited for the Christmas party later that evening. Rogue sighed, everything was to bright and cheery. She smiled at Logan passing her in the hallway and continued her way to the garden.

She stopped in the doorway, looking at the endless fields of snow that covered the green grass. Slowly, Rogue walked through the world of fragile things and made her way to one of the benches at the end of the garden.

Even the garden was decorated for Christmas. Rogue rolled her eyes and lay down on the bench, looking at the leaves from the tree above her.

"Zomething wrong petite?"

Rogue shot up and looked at the person of the voice. A long man was standing in front of her, he looked like a thief.

His long coat was torn on some places and his long brown hair was hanging in front of his face. Rogue's mouth opened slightly, she was thinking what to say. She stood up, trying to defend herself against the intruder.

"Leave her alone Remy" Another voice chipped in. Rogue looked at the person. The blonde hair, the brown eyes, the spikes in his hair, the attitude, the voice.

"John?" Rogue asked herself, afraid to be mistaken.

The smaller person that had been standing behind Remy smirked at her. Rogue felt her breath been taken away by his sight. He looked tired, fragile and weak, but he was still the same John she had known so long.

"Tell Erik we've found her." Pyro said to the twice as long man next to him. Remy looked at Rogue once more and nodded softly at the pyromaniac.

"What are you doing here John?"

"It's Pyro."

"I'm still calling you John." Rogue admitted stubborn "What are you doing here?"

John fell silent, he looked at his angel. Pain was visible in her eyes, sadness, loneliness. He sighed and hugged her softly. She returned the hug, small smile on her lips as she finally smelled his scent again.

"Aren't you cold? Dressed like that?"

"Don't change the subject John. Why are you here?"

"For you Rogue, for you." John admitted silently.

Rogue's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that John would come for her. She shook her head. She didn't want to be used in another one of Magneto's plans. Tears sprang in her eyes. She couldn't believe that John would be a part of something like that.

"We're not going to hurt you Rogue, trust me." John extended his arm towards her.

"I can't John…I can't follow you…I can't join the man who tried to kill me."

"Rogue, listen to me." Pyro whispered "Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

She looks at his hand and then back at him. She couldn't believe it. She had the change to join Magneto and be with John again. What was she waiting for?

"I need time John. Time to think. I can't make this decision in mere seconds."

John nodded softly, dropping his hand. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on her lips. He held her hand and looked behind him. She saw him bit his lip while he was thinking what to say to Magneto.

"Has she given an answer yet?"

"She needs time to think sir." Pyro replied

Magneto smiled at the girl in front of him. She had changed, but not that much. Rogue looked at him and then at Pyro.

"I want an answer by tonight." Magneto said short and walked away. John looked behind him and smiled once at Rogue before leaving her again.

_**

* * *

**_

"So, ready for the Christmas party?"

Rogue's head shot up. She looked at Damia, Kitty and Jubilee. She forced a little smile on her face and nodded softly. The three girls looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight? Nothing to dark I hope."

Rogue was silent, she hadn't thought of what she would wear tonight, she was thinking about her answer to John. She shook her head and the three girls squealed in excitement.

"Come on! We're going to pick your clothes and Bobby Drake won't know what's going to happen to him when he sees you!"

Marie rolled her eyes and let the girls lead her away from the fire that burned silently. The fire she had been looking at for the past half hour.

**

* * *

**

John looked at the sky. They hadn't returned to the base yet. Their plan was to attack the X-Men during the Christmas party. They wouldn't expect it at all.

"Remy doesn't trust the girl. She can tell on us." Gambit told Magneto with a French accent

"I trust her, and that should be enough for you" Magneto said calmly.

Remy sighed and nodded. John smiled, it had been all Magneto's plan to try and turn Rogue to the brotherhood. He treated Pyro like it was his own son. Sometimes, it would annoy him. But on moment like this, he was glad to be treated like he was.

"Remy still doesn't trust the femme."

John rolled his eyes and hit Gambit in the arm. Remy glared at the pyromaniac who just smirked and walked up to Magneto to discuss the plans for tonight. It was going to be a night that they won't forget quite soon.

* * *

"How about this one?" Jubilee asked Rogue. Rogue looked at the dress. It was quite pretty. But it was sleeveless. She didn't like those dresses.

"I'll take it under consideration."

"Alright, we're getting somewhere." Kitty rolled her eyes.

Damia giggled a little and nodded at Rogue, she also liked the dress. It was a long red dress. Spaghetti straps and tighter around the chest. Rogue looked at the other dresses that she had seen since she's been trapped in Kitty's room but no other dress appealed to her.

"I know the perfect dress for you !It'll fit perfectly with your white gloves you got from Logan "

Kitty got out a simple white dress which closed around her neck. Rogue's eyes widened. Her gloves she got from Logan last year were until her elbows. If she had to wear that dress, she would expose a lot of skin.

"Come on Rogue, try it on!" Damia cheered.

Rogue sighed and nodded numbly. Kitty and Jubilee cheered, happy that they found a dress for Rogue. Marie took it and thanked the three girls before retreating to her room.

**

* * *

**

"Rogue, you look gorgeous."

"That would be the dress and not me."

She was indeed wearing the white dress with the white gloves, but she had a small vest over it. It wasn't all that warm and she didn't want to catch a cold. Her hair was tied up a braid with a white ribbon. Bobby smiled at her and took her hand while he lead her into the room.

* * *

To him she seemed so beautiful, so seductive, so different from ordinary people, that he could not understand why no one was as disturbed as he by the clicking of her heels on the paving stones, why no one else's heart was wild with the breeze stirred by the sighs of her veils.

Why everyone did not go mad with the movements of her braid, the flight of her hands, the gold of her laughter. He had not missed a single one of her gestures, not one of the indications of her character, but he did not dare approach her for fear of destroying the spell.

Pyro smiled, she looked stunning in the white dress. He sighed and looked at Magneto. It wasn't long now. The time had almost come.

**

* * *

**

Bobby and Rogue looked in awe at the decorated ball room. The once so white walls were decorated with red ribbons and fabric. Rogue plastered a fake smile on her face when Bobby asked her to dance with her.

She wasn't in the mood for dancing but knew he would insist that they danced. Her mind was on John, and her answer to his unasked question. In her room, her bag was ready.

Only the most necessary things, the things that she didn't want to leave behind were in it. She let out a small sigh during the dance. Bobby looked at her, worried. She shook her head and managed another smile towards the ice manipulator.

She whished John was here with her, now more then ever. Last time she had been in this room, it was with John. Last time she danced was with John. She wished she could do it all over again.

**

* * *

**

"What 're we still doing 'ere?" Gambit asked annoyed

John rolled his eyes at the question ad hit Remy on the head. He yelled in annoyance of the hit as Pyro focused his eyes back at the window of the ballroom. Magneto chuckled behind him.

"I've been here before you know. I stood there on the balcony with Rogue until _someone _interrupted us!" Vincent glared at Pyro in front of him who smirked at Quicksilver. Quicksilver smiled back and knew the right story.

**

* * *

**

"You look a little pale, you sure you're alright?" Bobby asked worried

"I'm fine Bobby" Rogue said coldly.

She looked at Logan who smiled at her when he saw her looking. Storm was resting her head on his shoulder, moving with the rhythm of the music. She smiled back and turned her head back at Bobby.

When the third dance ended, she quickly walked of the dance floor. Her feet were beginning to hurt a little but it was not for that. She was tired of dancing. Bobby followed her worried.

An explosion soon followed. The smoke filled the room but when it cleared, Magneto stood in the middle. Gambit with a card in his hand, ready to set of another explosion. John stood on the left side of Magneto, smirking with two fireballs, one in each hand.

The younger students ran away, Bobby took Rogue's hand and tried to escape. Rogue ran with him. She was going to her room, get her bag and get back to John.

**

* * *

**

John looked around and didn't see her. He looked at Magneto and nodded. He shot a couple of fire balls at the X-Men. He ran out of the room, following his feeling. He knew Rogue, she would first go to her room.

He wandered through the empty house. Everyone was running for him and the brotherhood. He smiled softly when he heard the soft clicking of high heels. Rogue came around the corner and smiled at him.

She tossed her bag towards him. It landed right in front of him. He looked confused at it and then at Rogue but his frown quickly disappeared when he knew what it meant. He smiled at her, picked up the bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

John extended his hand towards her. Behind Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee arrived, they looked at her and Bobby walked towards Rogue, but he was stopped by John who sent a fireball towards the iceman.

"Don't do it Rogue !" Bobby yelled at his girlfriend

"Forget it iceman, let her choose who and what she wants." John smirked.

Rogue was thinking, John was standing in front of her, smiling, his hand reached out to her. The rest of the her friends, Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee were standing behind her. She had to make a choice. John, or her friends. The brotherhood, or the X-Men. She knew the answer to the question.

The only problem was answering. She looked into John's eyes and smiled softly. Noises on the background, the teachers appearing behind her friends. The brotherhood appearing behind John. It was all about them. What were they going to do? Is she going to stay at the mansion? Is he going to stay with Magneto?

Question filled their minds. Rogue and John just looked at each other, smiling a little at each others presence. She heard the whispers of Kitty telling Jubilee to shut up. She saw Magneto and Mystique behind John, smiling at her.

She had to make a choice, she alone. Not Bobby, not Logan, not Professor X, not John, not Magneto. Only Rogue could make the choice.

The answer was simple. She only had to make sure everybody knew it. Logan said nothing, it was like he knew her answer before she did.

Slowly, her hand raised. Bobby looked at her, every move. She grinned wide as she fastens her move. Her hand lands into Johns. He smiled and holds her gloved hand, pulling her towards him. His arm surrounds her waist and he kissed her softly.

How long had he not waited to feel those lips again. He smelled her sweet scent. He smiled and looked at Magneto just like Rogue. He nodded and winked at Mystique.

She smiled at him and nodded. Soon, the brotherhood disappeared from the eyes of the X-Men just like they appeared. Gambit threw a card at the X-Men, who shielded themselves from the blast.

When the smoke cleared after moments, Bobby began to search for Rogue, she couldn't have left. She just couldn't. Logan looked at the ice man and knew that the southern girl wouldn't be coming back.

**

* * *

**

Rogue looked around the base in awe. She hadn't expected it to be so big. The metal covering the walls shined at her. Her high heels made a soft clicking sound on the metal floor and John smiled at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Welcome to the brotherhood Rogue."

"It's amazing" Rogue whispered softly

John lead Rogue to the living room. He kissed her softly and sat on the red couch in front of the unlit fireplace. A small flame appeared in his hand and Rogue took it over before shooting it to the wood.

Rogue smiled and sat next to him on the couch, she laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, she was finally with John. John chuckled and kissed her on top of her head. He was finally reunited with his angel, his rose, his Rogue.

* * *

R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.

_A/N : I'm not good at writing accents but I will try to give Gambit a french accent ;-) Also, sorry for the late update, I'm have a huge writers block _

* * *


	10. 10 : Welcome Home

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men, I do own Vincent/Hydro**

**Chapter 10 Welcome Home**

* * *

It's all decorated so lively that it didn't look like a mutant/terrorist hide out at all. John showed Rogue around, telling the mutant names of those they met in the hallway. She immediately liked Wanda and ever after 5 minutes alone, the girls became friends. John watched her as she looked around the enormous base, completely made of metal.

She discovered that she shared a room with John, on his request. John explained her all the rules. The last stop was his room, a metal door, just like everything in the base, with a large fire carved in it. Rogue smiled and looks at John who enters a code to open the door. With a soft sound, the door opened and revealed a wonderful room.

The walls were painted black and grey, the bed and the doors were decorated with flames, just like the large carpet on the metal floor. Pyro smiled at her and winked before he turned on the lights, showing projected flames on the wall.

"It's amazing, did you do all of this?"

"With some help of Magneto. He wants us to live comfortable."

"I can see that." Rogue smiles softly

"You like it?" he softly whispered in her ear. She turned around in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips, before looking in his chocolate brown eyes.

They were glistering in the red light, but it gave them a sort of evil glint. She nodded and felt his warm arms wrap around her. He picked her up in bridal style and carried her to the bed where he placed her down, overloading her with small kisses on her neck.

She giggled under his touch and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Rogue began to feel the pull of her powers and wanted to pull back but he held her to close. His grasp around her weakened the more he held her. He pulled back just in time and she looked at him, wide eyed.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" She asked.

"Not immediately." John smirked and kissed her again.

She smiled and rested her body weight on her elbows. She kissed him on the cheek.

"So, how have you been doing John?" Marie asked curiously while facing him.

"As good as I can be I guess."

Rogue smiled and layed down on the bed. The sheets smelled just like him. John rested his weight on his elbows and looks at her. The white hair fell in front of her eyes and her coconut brown hair surrounded her face. The light shone upon her face and up her eyes, making them glister. For a minute, John thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." Rogue lied down on the bed next to John and planted a soft kiss on his lips. How she had longed to kiss those lips again. To smell his special scent. John kissed her back, not caring about her power that began to work. She began to pull away but John held her close to him, not letting her go out of his grasp.

He wanted to hold her, not thinking about the power that made her like she is now. After a passionate moment, he loosed his grip and fell back, gasping for air but a wide and bright smile on his pillowy lips.

"Damn, I've been waiting to do that." John smirked

Rogue looked at John with her mouth slightly open, she turned her attention back at the ceiling. Moments later, John's arms surrounded her small waist. He regained his strength and smiles at her. His hand cups her cheek softly. His thumb brushed away a lonely tear as he looked concerned at the girl he loves.

"You okay love?"

"Yes I'm fine." Rogue admits rather quickly

"You're not good at lying, at least not when you're with me. What is it?"

Marie looked at John and he surprised her, he wasn't Pyro, terrorist and the number one searched pyromaniac of the world, he was John, the boy she had known at Xavier's institute and the boy who loved her and took care of her. She smiled and he returned the smile, brighter then hers, but with the same meaning. Suddenly, a frown appears on his face.

"It's iceman isn't it?"

"No it's not" Marie looked away to avoid his gaze upon her face

"Then what is it Marie?" John whispered softly, looking in her large, chocolate brown eyes as she faced him again.

"I don't know."

"What did he do to break you like this."

Softly, Rogue whispered, "He betrayed me, he was more with Kitty then he was with me."

John's eyes fell on Rogue's face but she looked at the fire on the wall, avoiding his gaze. Slowly, his arms embraced her in a hug.

"I'm gonna take a shower? Care to join me?"

Rogue laughed silently and shook her head in response. A knock on the metal door interrupted their conversation. Pyro groaned and walked towards the door. It swiftly opened with a soft sound, revealing Vincent in the doorway.

"Boss wants to speak to you."

"No he doesn't Hydro, just leave before I burn you on the spot." John threatened

"Look, Pyro, I know you don't like me, but the boss wants to see you."

"It's just you who wants to see Rogue. You ruined your change with 'er bub, leave"

Vincent sighed and glared at Pyro before glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Rogue. Pyro closed the door in front of Vincent before walking back to Rogue. She combed her hair in front of the three foot tall mirror in his room.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck before leaving for the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the warm water calm him of his nerves.

As he walked back to the bedroom with a towel around his waist, he smiled when he saw Rogue in front of the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. A smile played on her pink lips as she turned around in his arms and kissed him back but pulling back in time.

"I should let you get dressed"

John softly whispered in her ear "I don't mind"

Rogue smiled and turned back to the mirror. She was finally reunited with John and away from the school that held her back. She watched John as he grabbed his clothes. He noticed her stare and smirked cocky at her. Another knock on the door interrupted the silence between them. John walked to the door, finishing the last touches of his clothing on the way.

"Ah, Pyro, Rogue, there you are."

"You need us sir?" Pyro asked polite

"I hope young Rogue likes your room." Magneto raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Rogue who smiled softly at the older man

"It's an amazing room." Rogue moved next to John as she looked at Magneto

Magneto nodded and turned to John who had begun to dry his blonde hair with a towel. Pyro smirked at Magneto and looked at him questioning.

"It's abou' Vinny ain't it?" John rolled his eyes annoyed

"I know you hate him, as do I" Erik started ", but we don't want a second war within the brotherhood."

"He shouldn't be such a dick then." John simply answered

"Pyro, you're being cocky again." Magneto stated

"Only because I can." John smirked

Rogue giggled softly at John's remark at the leader of the brotherhood. John turned his attention back at Rogue by smirking at her even more. She smiled and looks at Magneto who seemed to enjoy the silent conversation between the two teens.

"Rogue my dear, Mystique will test you on your endurance and strength in a few hours, rest well and welcome to the brotherhood."

Magneto gave Rogue a pair of black gloves, embedded with flames just like her old ones, but without the tops. He smiled at the young girl and leaved the room. Pyro turned to Rogue and a genuine smile was placed on his lips as he walked seductively to her and pinned her down on the bed in a passionate kiss. She felt the pull of her powers and broke the kiss as soon as she felt John's grasp weakening.

Softly, John whispered three small words in her ear "Welcome home Rogue"

* * *

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	11. 11 : It's her decision

**Disclaimer** : Do I look like Stan Lee? NO ! so stop rubbing it in that I don't own Xmen

**Authors note** : Check out my website, it's full of goodies you might like, including a picspam of X-Men 3, made by Verbalthing on livejournal. Don't forget to take a look at the photoalbum, all my best wallpapers are in there...

* * *

**Chapter 11 : It's her decision**

* * *

The hallways were silent... 

John had left for training with the brotherhood when she had fallen asleep shortly after Magneto came. Rogue yawned and continued her way down the hallway. The base itself was wonderful to see and Rogue enjoyed the fact that she could explore it on her own for the first time since she had been here.

Everything was made out of metal, but even that small element, made the base even nicer to see. John was right, Magneto wanted everyone to live comfortably. The thought of John made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She smiled but the senses she had taken over from Logan at Liberty island piked up a scent she wasn't familiar with. She quickly turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Mystique walking to her smiling a little.

"You shouldn't be wandering alone in the hallways."

"I'm sorry, I just...wanted to see the base I guess." Marie shrugged

Mystique nodded and signalized her to follow. She smiled and began to talk with Mystique about the tests she was going to perform on her.

"Nothing mayor, just a few quick simple tests."

Rogue nodded and stared around at the doors. One door was completely painted blue with some scorch marks upon the blue paint. Rogue looked at the door and frowned.

"That's Vincents room, I guess John got a little angry yesterday." Mystique smirked

Rogues eyes widened at the mention of Vincents name, she doubted it was the same Vincent she had met, but then remembered what Logan had told her after Alkali Lake.

"We better get going, those tests aren't going to wait."

Rogue nodded "Sorry"

She followed Mystique down hallways she hadn't seen before. It looked a lot like the hallways under the school of Xaviers, except that the doors were different. Rogue looked around and smiled when she heard screams and explosions coming from behind one door.

"Danger room?" She smirked

"I suggest you don't go in now, unless you want to be fried by Pyro"

Rogue laughed a little and shook her head. She nodded and walked after Mystique that opened another door.

**X**

"Tired?" She heard a voice behind her as she walked out of the room. John was leaning against the wall and smirking while looking at her.

"Not really, it wasn't that hard, just a little running around and fighting."

John shook his head and smiled.

"How was the training?" Rogue asked while she caught up with him. He shrugged and smiled at her while kissing the top of her head as she placed it upon his shoulder while they walked through the corridors of the hidden base.

"Good training today Pyro!" John smiled and nodded at Quicksilver. The other members of the brotherhood greeted him and Rogue smiled at him. She looked around, all mutants used their powers freely. The base was totally different then the mansion, everyone interacted with each other, not in groups whispering to each other. She looked around and felt more at home then she had ever felt in the mansion.

"Pyro!"

John groaned at the call of his name and turned around with one arm around Rogue's waist. Rogue's eyes widened as she saw a familiar boy coming closer to them. His usual hair had turned silver with blue striped in it and it was longer then she remembered. His usual brown eyes had turned icey blue. Rogue shuddered, the eyes reminded her of Bobby's.

"Do you know how much damage you did to my door?" Vincent asked furious

"Just a few scrapes, that's all" John smirked softly.

Pyro turned to walk away from Vincent but his hand found the arm of Pyro. Before Rogue could even blink an eye, John had turned his arm and made it so that he was holding Vincent against the wall with a fire ball right in front of his face.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky" Pyro glared at the young boy and walked away with Rogue. She placed her gloved hand upon his arm and looked at his face once they were out of the room. He smiled softly and hugged her tight, like she would disappear whenever he would let her go.

"Don't worry, he won't touch you again." He softly whispered in her ear.

**X**

"How could you let her go !" Bobby argued

Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to his coffee, ever since Rogue left the mansion, Bobby had been blaming him for not stopping her.

"Listen Icehead, it was her choice, now drop it."

"You could've talked her out of it! She looks up to you"

"Yeah, she does, and I'm not her father kid, I'm her friend, and it was her decision"

Bobby groaned in fustration as Logan walked out of the kitchen. He sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and placed his head in his hands. A soft call of his name alerted him that there was someone else in the room with him. he looked at the door and saw the small figure of Kitty Pyrde standing at the door. He smiled softly before walking closer to her and kissing her softly on her lips.

* * *

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	12. 12 : Joining the brotherhood

**Disclaimer : See some other chapter**

**Chapter 12 : Joining the brotherhood**

* * *

Rogue sat on the bed, looking at the red-coloured wall in front of her. The silver, metal door made a soft noise when it opened and John smiled at her as she quickly stood up, ran towards him and hugged him.

He kissed her softly on her lips before looking in her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him and placed her head upon his chest.

He smiled when he smelled the scent of roses. Her hair was damp from the shower she had taken earlier. Her black top fitted perfectly with her loose black pants that hung around her waist. He smiled and took one of her long silver earrings in his hand, he frowned softly and looked at her.

"Scarlet Witch gave them to me, she says that they fit me better then her."

"They do" He smiled at her.

He sighed and walked over to his closet, he pulled out a black hoodie and some loose pants and made his way to the bathroom after he passionately kissed Rogue. She smiled at the closed door of the bathroom and went back to lay on the bed.

A knock alerted her that she wasn't the only one in the large base. She quickly opened the metallic door and was surprised to see Magneto. She nodded as he smiled at her and asked for Pyro.

John came out of the bathroom as he heard the voice of his leader. His black hoodie covered his black T-shirt he wore before. Rogue looked at him and then back at Magneto who smiled at the two teens.

**X**

"Tell me again what we are doing here?"

John smirked and shook his head "We're here to recruit some new mutants"

Rogue nodded and turned her attention back to the stage. The mutant in the front was talking about organising and making committees. Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at Magneto who was sitting next to her, his arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating way.

"Commitees aren't going to help…and bring our problem to the right persons?There are no right persons."

"You're quite right my dear…let's interrupt." Magneto smirks at Rogue. He quickly stands up and walks forward to the stage, Pyro's on his left, Rogue's on his right.

"This cure is volentary, nobody talks about extermination."

"No one ever talks about it…They just do it."

The mutants in the church watched Magneto, Pyro and Rogue walk up to the front. Rogue looked back at some of them, they had confused and questionning looks on their faces.

"And you'll go on with your lives. Ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night has fallen…they come for you."

Pyro glares at the mutant who had stopped his speech and stood protectivly next to Rogue and behind Magneto. Rogue smiled and looked back at the leader of the brotherhood.

The man tried to interrupt them, but Rogue turned her head towards him and states "You realise that while you're talking about organising and committees, the extermination has already begun."

"Make no mistakes my brothers, they will draw first blood." Magneto nods at Rogue who looks at her feet, a little ashamed for interrupting him.

"They will force their cure upon us…and when the time comes, who will you stand with? The humans, or us?"

Rogue and Pyro looked at each other and smile, the way he was talking to the mutants was convincing, but there was a small fact that every mutant here believed that they aren't a mutant without a mark to show for it.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape."

"Back off." John and Rogue both created a fire ball in their hands, Rogue draw the fire from the lighted torches at the wall while Pyro used his igniter that was tied to his wrist.

"If you're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?"

"I've been marked once my dear, and let me assure you, no needle shall ever tough my skin again."

Erik showed Callisto the mark on his arm, the mark he received in Auschwitz.

"You know who you're talking to?"

The mutant in front of John showed off his mutantion, the needles covered his whole face "Do you?"

John smiled brightly and looked at Rogue who had to look the other way to keep herself from laughing at the needles. In the meantime, Rogue and John had been so focused on the mutant

porcupine.

"You can sense other mutants and their powers? Can you…locate one for me?"

**X**

"Mystique has been captured recently."

"You know this will provoque Erik even more?"

"Yes,"Hank argues back "but it gives us a little advantage."

The professor nodded and closed his eyes. A dark presence filled his mind. A pain went through him as he forced his eyes to close. Hank frowned at Xavier and a few moments later, Logan and Storm ran into the room.

"Get to Alkali Lake…fast."

Hank looked at his old friend and looked concerned.

"You alright?"

**X**

"Ah petite, you are back." Gambit smiled at Rogue and kisses her gloved hand as he looked into her eyes. She looked at him calmly and he smirked cocky at her.

"Back of swamp rat" John came next to Rogue and placed an arm around her waist while looking at the former thief.

"Pyro! Rogue! Brought some rookies to the base?"

"Yeah, none of them is above class three."

Scarlet witch shook her head laughing.

"And…"Rogue paused "you need to show a mark before they're sure that you're a mutant." Wanda stopped laughing for a moment, her eyes were widened and her mouth was slightly open

"Bullshit" She laughed softly as she looked at Pyro who confirmed Rogue's words.

"I guess Magneto will introduce them tonight…I don't like the look of a few of them." Quicksilver shot a glance at Callisto who was looking around angry. The base didn't impress her.

"Me neither, they look like they own everything…especially the one in front."

"Oh, Callisto?" Rogue asked Wanda "I don't like her either, she's been looking at Pyro the whole time…"

Rogue looked over her shoulder and glared at Callisto from a distance. John talked with Quicksilver, Toad and Gambit about the new mutants and their powers and smirked when he heard a tone of jealousy in Rogue's last comment.

"What's the matter babe? Getting jealous?" He smirked

"Not at all sugah, you're _my_ boyfriend. She better keep her hands where they belong."

Pyro shook his head and smiled before giving her a small kiss and walking with her to their room.

Magneto shook his head behind them and softly murmered "young love" before disappearing in his office. Pyro smiled softly and placed his arm around Rogue's shoulders.

**X**

Logan walked out of the medical bay with Storm. They had found Jean not long ago, he looked at her and placed his hand upon her cheek as he smiled at the african goddess.

"She's going to be alright, don't worry."

"Do you still love her?" Storm asks quietly, almost unhearable.

"I love you, and you should believe me when I say it." Logan states softly while kissing the top of her head.

She places her head on his chest and listens to his heart beating while they stand in the hall. No words were said to fill the silence, but that silence, meaned more to them then anything in the world.

* * *

**R&R**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

**Special thanks to **

**Fernir666 ( my wonderful beta)**

**XXnarutofan-22Xx**

**Dama Jade**

_**Thanks for the reviews…I hope this chapter gets more of them…**_


	13. 13 : Paranoid

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-men**

**Chapter 13 : Paranoid**

* * *

_**3 reviews on last chapter, thanks to the reviewers ! I want to see more reviews for this chapter ! min. 3 reviews or no update **_

* * *

Rogue entered the room as she saw Pyro laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling because he was bored. She smiled and sat down at the edge of the bed. John saw her fidle with her gloves from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Something wrong Rogue?"

Rogue continued the fidling and suddenly looked up when she heard his voice. She forced a smile and looked at him. The frown on his forehead didn't disappear as he sat up and looked at her.

"Nothing's wrong John."

"You're not very good at lying Rogue," John stated "I can see you're nervous."

"How do you-?"

"Know?" John finished her sentence "You're fidling with your gloves"

Rogue looked at her feet, blushing a little that she was so easy to read. John moved closer and sat down next to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Marie placed her head on his shoulder as he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Now tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing John, don't worry about it." Rogue smiled "I'm going to take a shower."

John nodded and frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. He looked at her retreating form and sighed.

**X**

"Is it true?" Bobby asked as Logan took another sip of his beer. They both sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Logan placed his beer down and looked at Bobby as he took another mouthful of ice cream.

"She really joined the brotherhood didn't she?" Bobby asked quietly

It had been a month since Rogue left, but Bobby still didn't believe that she was really gone from the mansion. First John, and now Rogue. He sighed sadly and looked at Logan who just looked outside.

"Look kid, she joined the brotherhood, but you have to get over it alright? It was her decision and hers alone, you couldn't have made it for her."

"Why didn't she talk about it?" Bobby asked the older mutant in front of him.

"Why did you hang out with kitten so much?"

Bobby's eyes widened as he heard the answer that Logan gave him. He sighed and looked aside. He and Kitty loved each other, but he also loved Rogue. He closed the box of ice cream and placed it back in the freezer.

"Just so you know," Bobby turned to Logan "I loved her."

Logan looked at Bobby before the teenager left the kitchen. Wolverine took a deep breath and drank the last bits of his beer before walking out the kitchen too.

**X**

Rogue exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her as she just came out of the shower. She grabbed her clothes and gave John a kiss on his cheek before retreating back to the bathroom.

John smiled and continued to refil his hand igniter. He smiled as he reattachted it to his wrist and tried it out. A fire ball appeared in his hand as he nodded and extinguished the fire again. Rogue came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her training as she braided her hair while walking to him.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her on the lips. She smiled when she pulled back.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" John smirked

"I told you before," Rogue smiled "Nothing's wrong."

She gave him another kiss and looked in his eyes.

"You sure?"

Rogue hesitated, would she lie to him or would she tell him the thruth? She took a deep breath and walked over to the bed where she sat down at the edge. She began to fidle with her gloves again. She looked at her feet.

John came to sit next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as she placed her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm slightly.

"What's wrong?"

**X**

"I just can't believe she would do that." A young student argued

"They didn't expect Pyro to leave, and he did. It's just the same with her."

"Come on, you don't mean that."

"Didn't you see it coming?" the young boy argued back

Kitty sighed and looked at the students behind them. She sat on the couch with Bobby who was looking at the tv, trying not to hear the talk behind him. She placed her hand on Bobby's arm who jumped a little before looking at her.

"Let's go to our room shall we?"

Bobby nodded numbly before following Kitty out of the room.

"Was it really that easy to see it coming?"

"Bobby, listen to me. It was a surprise for all of us, okay?" Kitty smiled a little at him before they walked in the room.

Bobby nodded and sat on the bed, "I just got that feeling that it's all my fault."

"Bobby, she made her choice, you should respect that."

**X**

"What's wrong baby? You can tell me."

"I know, it's just so stupid." Rogue managed a small laugh.

"Come on darlin', what's wrong with you?"

Rogue looked in his brown eyes. "I just got the feeling that something terrible is going to happen. I feel something, but I don't know what. I'm worried John."

"You do know that you'll have to fight against the X-Men don't you?" John asked quietly.

Rogue nodded, "It's not that John, it's like something shifted…like a major shift in power. I don't know how to explain it."

John kissed the top of her head "Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry."

Rogue nodded softly and closed her eyes while listening to the steady heart beat of the boy she loved.

**X**

"Mystique has been captured recently." Magneto said to John and Rogue in his office

"So, what are we going to do?" Rogue asked

"We're going to get her out. By any means necessary."

Rogue nodded and rolled her eyes when she heard Callisto enter the room.

"I've found her."

Magneto nodded and dismissed her. Rogue looked at John who flexed his hand and saw if his igniter was still working. She smiled at him and followed Erik out of the room.

"John?"

John turned around and looked at her, he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Be careful alright?"

John chuckled and nodded, stroking her hair "Nothing's going to happen Rogue."

Rogue laughed a little and nodded too "I guess, I'm being paranoid."

"Maybe a little." He kissed her softly and wrapped his arm around her waist while they walked behind Magneto to the helicopter.

* * *

**R&R please**

_I love reviews and I cannot lie...they make me smile_

**Special thanks to**

Fernir666 (my wonderful beta)

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce

Blue Phoenix 217

RedMagic

* * *

Till next time ! 


	14. 14 : Fights Between Allies

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 14 : Fights between allies **

_An : a lot of dialogue in this chapter, hope you don't mind…a little insulting..hope you don't mind…Vincent shows up again! I forgot about him for a while Guess I was to focused on John and Rogue. R&R please.._

* * *

"I still got the feeling that something is about to happen."

Rogue leaned against the helicopter with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at John. He shook his head and smiled a little. Toad sat in the helicopter, sleeping a little as he was bored out of his scull. Rogue looked around, the grass was high, hiding them from the road.

"Not that's it's necessary. Who would come here?" She thought. She looked at Callisto who stood in front of her and John, waiting for the sign of Magneto. Rogue looked at her, rolling her eyes.

Last few days in the base, Callisto had been getting closer and closer to Magneto.

"She really wants to be his right hand doesn't she?" Rogue smirked and looked at John who was also leaning against the helicopter with his arms crossed over his chest.

She pulled her gloves up and cracked her neck while she waited for Magneto to give the sign. Rogue sighed and laid her head on John's shoulder.

Callisto looked over her shoulder and sneered at them before looking back to the road. She stood firm with her arms crossed in front of her. Her leather clothes were beginning to annoy Rogue as the sun shone in her eyes.

"Where are we anyway?" she thought while yawning a little. She didn't have much sleep that night. The feeling that something was about to happen plagued her mind. She hoped that Scarlet Witch would come back from her mission soon.

Wanda had been send on a mission alone with Quicksilver which annoyed Rogue to the end as she didn't talk to Callisto.

"There's the sign…let's go."

"Toad, watch the helicopter." Rogue said and he nodded to her, giving her two thumbs up, she smiled and shook her head.

John stood up and walked in front of them with Rogue next to him and Callisto behind them. Rogue smirked at Magneto and walked on his left side while John walked on his right side.

"Who's his right hand now?" Rogue smiled and looked at John while Magneto opened the hatch of the truck.

"About time.." Mystique walked to them, already out of her cell.

"I've been busy, you've found what you're looking for?"

"I'll tell you at the base."

Magneto nodded and looked at Pyro and Rogue, smiling. He picked up the prisoner manifest as he gave it to John and Rogue.

"Read of the guest list."

John nodded and took it from him while looking at the first page. He looked unimpressed as Rogue read the name from the mutant in the first cell.

"James Madrox."

"This one robbed seven banks…" John said amazed.

"At the same time." Mystique filled him in. Magneto looked impressed and smiled at the five identical mutants coming out of one cell.

"I can use a man of your talents."

"Alright. I'm in." Multiply man shrugged nonchalant

"Welcome to the brotherhood." Magneto smiled before walking behind Pyro and Rogue who were already waiting at the next cell.

"Cain Marko…" John frowned

"Oh, listen to this… "Prisoner is to be kept immobile at all times. If he gets any momentum, no object can stop him."." Rogue said impressed.

Magneto opened the door and raised his eyebrows at the way that the mutant was tied up.

"And how do they call you?"

"Juggernaut." He said shortly.

"I can't imagine why." Magneto said frowning

"Are you going to let me out of here? I need a pee."

Magneto used his power to release Juggernaut from his metal prison as he stepped out. Rogue held John's hand, smiling a little at him. He smiled back and looked at the Juggernaut. Rogue followed his gaze.

"Nice helmet." They said together.

"Keeps my face pretty."

Rogue nodded and looked at Callisto who was glaring at Juggernaut. Clearly, one of the guards was awoken by the force of Marko when he picked up his gun and shot a cure dart at Magneto.

John got fire in his hand and stepped in front of Magneto to burn the needle before it hit him. Rogue glared at the man and used the fire of igniter to burn the man. Magneto looked grateful at the two teens and nodded.

Mystique followed Rogue and Pyro out of the truck and blinked in the sudden light of the sun. She looked strange at Callisto who suddenly walked next to Magneto, talking to him about something that Rogue didn't hear.

"Who's the bitch?" Mystique whispered to Rogue who laughed a little and smiled at Mystique;

"That bitch is trying to be the right hand of Magneto for the time she's been at the base."

"You don't like her?" Mystique raised an eyebrow at Rogue and smiled

"Do you?" Rogue asked in the same tone.

"To much leather."

Rogue shook her head and laughed. Mystique smiled and got in the helicopter with Rogue and John. Toad greeted her, smiling.

"Welcome back."

Mystique nodded and leaned back. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little. Rogue placed her head on John's shoulder and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tried to catch some sleep too.

**X**

"John…wake up sugah. We're at the base." Rogue shook his shoulder softly, waking him up. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He yawned a little and smiled at Rogue, she looked worried at him but masked it quickly.

"How long did I sleep?" John asked while climbing out the helicopter.

"The whole trip Pyro." Callisto said quickly

"Oh…" John said quietly

Magneto smiled at the young boy and nodded before walking to his office with Mystique following.

"Next time, don't fall asleep firefly." Callisto walked out of the room.

"Next time don't be a bitch!" John called behind her. She glared at him over her shoulder and turned back.

Callisto walked to John and stopped right in front of him.

"Try saying that to my face."

"Alright..," John said calmly "Don't be a bitch next time." Rogue watched Callisto's eyes widen and wanted to do something but was stopped by a glance of John from the corner of his eye. She nodded softly and leaned against the door frame.

Callisto slapped John across his face but John didn't move an inch. He looked at her and in a matter of seconds, his hand was around her throat and she was against the wall. He glared at her in a way Rogue never seen before.

"Let go of me!" Callisto managed to say as she struggled to get out of John's grasp on her throat. John released her and she fell on the ground, coughing.

"What was that for!" She yelled at him while she stood up. John walked further and didn't stop when he heard her voice. Callisto used her speeding power and suddenly she stood in front of Pyro and Rogue.

"Move bitch." Rogue snapped at her before walking past her left side while John walked passed her on the right. Callisto turned around, watching Rogue and Pyro walk away from her like that.

She glared at them and tried to stop them but John was faster. He had her pinned to the wall with a ball of fire hoovering in front of her face.

"Keep it up, I'll burn your pretty face bitch."

John wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and walked out of the room. Callisto looked mad at his retreating form, still leaning against the wall.

**X**

"You really love him don't you?"

"Vincent!" Rogue looked surprised and looked over her shoulder to John who was talking with Magneto.

"Did you ever love me that much?" Vincent asked coldly

"Hey Hydro! Stay away from her."

"John it's okay." Rogue smiled softly.

John glared at Vincent and held Rogue at her waist. She smiled at Pyro and whispered something in his ear. He frowned and nodded. He slowly left the two of them alone, but still suspicious.

"You didn't answer my question Rogue." Vincent said as soon as Pyro was out of of earshot

Rogue looked at him, still not answering his previous question.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant?" Vincent asked

"Why did you work with your uncle to kill all mutants while you're one yourself?"

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the mutant in front of her. He struggled with her presence, she could smell it. He was afraid.

"Is there any hope that…" Vincent started

"I love John," She said quietly "I always have, and I always will."

Vincent looked sadly and nodded. "I loved you…I still do."

"No you didn't. If you truly loved me…you wouldn't have hurt me."

* * *

**R&R**

**I love reviews and I cannot lie...they make me smile**

**Special thanks to**

_Fernir666_

_Dama Jade_

_Blue Phoenix 217_


	15. 15 : The Cure Center

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 15 Cure Center**

_AN : I may not follow the exact line of the movie, but I try to put some scenes in it just to make sure you all remember the story develops around the movie…I hope you don't mind. R&R_

* * *

"Taking the cure so you can go back to mommy and daddy?" John smirked at Bobby as his former friend looked surprised.

"I'm looking for someone." Bobby said quickly

"Oh I get it…yer girlfriend," John smiled "Figured she want the cure. She's pathetic."

"Oh really? Then why am I with you?" Rogue smirked

"Because you love me." John smiled back.

Bobby looked at Rogue standing next to Pyro. She had changed so much, but then again, she still looked the same as when she left.

"Rogue." He softly whispered, not believing she was really there. He hugged her thightly and Rogue stiffened under his touch.

He pulled back from the hug and frowned.

"What's the matter Rogue?"

"Let go of her Bobby." John came closer to them but Rogue shot a glance at him.

"She's coming with me John, " Bobby decided "She doesn't belong with you."

Rogue looked angry at the teen in front of her and slapped his arms away from her.

"Like you are the one I belong with!"

Bobby grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. "You don't belong with them Rogue."

"Let go of her iceman, before I burn your pretty face." John threatened. Bobby turned around, looking at Pyro. He released Rogue's hands and clenched his fists as he saw Rogue hug John.

John conjured a fire ball in his hand and glared at Bobby.

"Come on Iceman!" John challenged "Make a move."

"John," Rogue smiled at Pyro "It's Bobby. He's afraid of fights."

John smirked and nodded. He gave her a small kiss and she softly whispered in his ear. "Be nice." Before leaving to join the rest of the group.

"You're pathetic Bobby. You don't even deserve her if you don't want to fight for her."

Bobby turned away from Pyro in an attempt to leave. John smirked and shot a wave of fire at the cure center. Bobby quickly turned around, horrified by his former best friends actions. Rogue smiled at John as he ran into the alley where she was hiding.

"Quit playing around."

Rogue and John nodded and they both followd Toad to the helicopter. They would get their chance to fight Bobby another time.

**X**

"Nice work Pyro!"

"It's what I do best Quicksilver! Don't forget that!"

John smirked and sat down next to Rogue on the soft couch. She watched the report about Magneto and snorted.

"Like a little plastic is going to help them survive."

"Well, it's not like it's going to stop us." Quicksilver commented

"Of course not." Wanda nodded.

**X**

"You're leaving again?" Storm asked sadly as she entered the room. Wolverine was packing his things quickly. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, he halted and turned around to look at her.

"She almost killed the professor Logan!"

"The Jean I know is still in there." Logan said quietly.

"But why do you have to go!"

"Because!"

Logan shook his head and sat on his bed, he held his head in his hands, sighing deeply.

"We already lost Scott, Rogue, and almost the professor. If Moira and Hank hadn't been here when we returned." Logan took a deep breath and looked at Storm. "I don't want to loose anyone else."

Storm walked to him and sat next to him on the bed, they hugged in silence. She softly whispered in his ear

"Neither do I Logan, neither do I."

**X**

Rogue and Pyro walked in the room, walking hand in hand. Her black gloves in between made the skin to skin contact almost impossible. She greeted some of the passing mutants and smiled.

John looked passive, showing no emotion. Not even a small smile. Rogue frowned a little and lead him to a corner. She tried to look him in the eye but he avoided her gaze everytime he tried.

"You alright?" She asked softly

"I'm fine." John said shortly, looking at the other side of the room.

Rogue followed his gaze and saw Callisto. She looked at his face, still no sign of any emotion. She took a deep breath and touched his arm. Since they've returned, John had been distant and silent.

"What's wrong John?" She asked softly, trying to hide the fact that she was afraid that he suddenly loved Callisto. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"It's nothing Rogue."

"John…Ever since we've seen Bobby, you've been distant and silent. And now you're avoiding my gaze and constantly looking at Callisto. Something's wrong John! I can see it."

John looked her in the eyes and for the first time, Rogue saw real fear in his eyes. She hugged him thightly, never wanting to let go of him. He hugged her, closing his eyes and enjoying the small moment.

"I love _you_ John. Not Bobby. Not Vincent….nor any one else.Don't forget that." She softly whispered in his ear.

"How do I know for sure Rogue? I've seen you react to Iceman."

"Do you trust me John?" She softly whispers, looking in his brown eyes.

John nodded softly, not knowing where she was leading to. She smiled very softly, so soft that he couldn't see it if he didn't look closely.

"Then you know for sure."

John frowned softly and smiled softly, he touched her cheek briefly and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

**X**

John sat on his bed, his elbows supported him as he looked at Rogue. She walked around the room, trying to clean up the room a little bit.

"Come on Rogue, stop cleaning. It's not healthy." John complained, smiling a little. She looked at him and sighed, shaking her head. She walked to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Any closer to controlling your power?" He asked softly.

"A few hours ago, you were doubting my love for you, and now you're asking me this."

John smirked and leaned back. "You're a strange boy John."

"You love me. That's gotta count for something."

Rogue shook her head smiling and leaned forward so he would lie down on the bed completely. She kissed him passionately and pulled back before he could stop her. She was about to stand up when he pulled her down from her waist and kissed her again.

"Yeah, I definitely love you." Rogue smirked and went back to clean up their room. John groaned and sighed while looking at the ceiling.

"You know…The war is coming closer and closer, we'll have to fight."

"Yes," Rogue nodded softly "are you ready?"

"I'm ready, but are you? You're going to have to fight against Iceman, maybe Logan, are you ready to do that when the time comes?"

Marie nods trying not to let him see the sadness. She loved him as much as she said, but she wasn't ready yet, she couldn't face Iceman alone, or Logan for that matter. She looked in his brown eyes and smiled confident. Iceman had betrayed her with Kitty, and she had already faced him before. Together with John

Everything would be alright. She would handle it when the time comes.

"You didn't answer my first question." John breaked the silence between them.

"What do you mean Sugar?"

"Are you any closer to controlling your power?" John asked again.

"Jean is going to help me control it." Rogue smiled softly. "I still can't believe I touched her so long. I should've pulled back."

"Rogue, it's not your fault, she didn't want you to pull back." John said while looking in her eyes.

Rogue looked at the wall behind him and nodded mutely. She refocused on her cleaning and John's eyes glazed over as he saw her move around from the corner of his eye. He created a fire ball in his palm and inspected it closely.

The hot glow of the element warmed his face as he slowly manipulated it into a bird. Several other animals were created before he finally gave up.

"I'm bored !" He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room in the mean time. Rogue looked at him.

"You could help me clean." She said in singing tone.

John watched her disbelieving and shook his head rapidly before he walked to the mirror. Rogue placed her hands on her hips while she watched him.

"You spend way to much time on your hair." She smirked

"I just want to do _something_…"

"And you do _something _by combing your hair 5 times a day?" Rogue raised one of her eyebrows

"It's something!" John argued back.

Rogue shook her head, smiling brightly. She hugged him and he looked over his shoulder while smiling at her. She gave him a kiss in his neck and got her hair out of the ponytail.

The white stripes fell down in front of her face together with her long brown hair.

Pyro watched every single move over her body and saw her smile at the mirror as she saw hm look at him. She turned around and kissed his lips. He stroke his thumb over her soft cheek and looked disappointed when she pulled away.

"John," Rogue started to say something else but she was interrupted when the metal doors of the room opened. Quicksilver quickly sped into the room and looked at the two impatient.

"Don't you ever knock?" Pyro asked grumpy

"Magneto wants to speak with us."

**X**

Rogue stood next to Magneto with John on his left side. Gambit stood firm behind her, completely clad in black with some white visable from his playing cards. Callisto, Arclight, Multiple man and Juggernaut stood next to Gambit.

"They wish to cure us, but I say to you. We ARE the cure!"

Mutants cheered while Magneto told them what they were going to do next. Rogue looked in the crowd of mutants and frowned slightly when she saw a caped mutant coming closer to the front.

She looked closer, using Wolverine's acute senses. She motioned to Pyro and told him mentally the situation. John glanced at her and then back at Magneto who continued his speech, showing no sign of Wolverine's presence.

"We will strike with a vengeance and a fury this world has never witnessed before. And if any mutant stand in our way!We will use this cure against them! We will go to Alcatraz, and destroy the cure. And then _nothing _can stop us!"

Rogue glanced at Phoenix who slowly walked away from the scene. After a few moments, Magneto followed him and Rogue looked around for Wolverine but noticed he was gone. Rogue and John turned to the mutants behind them and nodded.

Mystique smiled and walked next to Rogue while John was alerted of several killed mutants around the base. The both looked worried at each other before walking towards the final battle.

**R&R please**

**I like reviews and I cannot lie They make me smile**

_A/N : I know that in the movie, the professor dies, but I changed it. It's not in the story but after Phoenix demolished everything. The explosion blasted his body away and Wolverine found him in a critical state. I hope you don't mind, maybe I'll put it in later on, maybe not._


	16. 16 : Visiting Alcatraz

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 16 : Visiting Alcatraz**

* * *

"Rogue..." John walked towards her, they were waiting until the sky turned dark. Then they would start their attack on the island. Rogue looked at him, the glance of love shined brightly in her eyes as he kissed her forehead softly. She gave him a smile and wondered what he was going to say.

"Don't forget I love you...alright?" He stroke some of her white hair out of her eyes and looked into them. She looked at him, a invisible frown placed on her forehead.

"John, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just...don't forget it 'kay?"

Rogue nodded and looked over her shoulder at the group, they were watching the couple from a distance but Rogue didn't trust it. She took John's wrist and leaded him farther away from the group so they couldn't be overheard.

"What's going on John?"

"Promise me, stay out of sight until the time is right. Alright? I don't want you to get hurt for nothing."

"John, you're talking nonsense, what's going on?"

John gave her a kiss on her lips and Rogue gladly returned the kiss but still looked worried at him. He looked tired, but he managed a soft smile.

"It's a war Rogue, I might not come back, you might not come back. We might not come back. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready John, I already told you. You just seem to worry more than you should."

Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He wanted to keep her with him, at all times. Even the bad ones. Even the ones where nothing could get any worse.

She buried her head in his shoulder and tried to fight back tears, she was afraid. Afraid he might not come back to her after the war. Afraid that something drastic would happen to him and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you." John softly whispered while stroking her hair.

"I know John, I know." she said more to herself than to him.

**X**

John walked passed the destroyed cars. The fire around him made him smile as he walked to an open space where Bobby was already waiting for him. He smirked slightly at the sight of his former best friend in an leather X-men suit but quickly got to the point of their 'meeting'.

He ignited the fire from his lighter and felt the warmth of the element in his hand. He smiled before he enlarged the small ball of fire into a huge wave. Bobby did the same, the ice and fire collapsed with each other right between the two friends.

John began to walk closer to Iceman, one step at the time. But with every step, the fire came hotter, stronger. It grew more intense than Bobby had ever felt and he began to wonder if he could even win this battle against his former friend. Bobby fell down on one knee, still trying to protect himself against the fire with a shield of ice.

He began to feel the fire on his face, the heat surrounded him. He couldn't escape. His only chanche to escape was turning into his ice form. Bobby frowned worried, he didn't have his ice form under perfect control yet. He had to take the chance, he had to do it.

He first changed his hands and quickly grabbed Pyro's wrists in order to stop the fire and him. The ice covered the wrist lighter that John used to create his fire, shutting John off his supply of fire to win the fight.

Slowly, Iceman turned completely into his icy form and towered over Pyro but when he looked over his shoulder for a brief second. His blue eyes met Rogue's. She stood behind Pyro, ready to interfere if Bobby did something drastical.

Bobby released John's wrists immediately. He didn't expect her to be here. He hadn't seen her when they stood in front of Magneto's army and seeing her now caused him to stand still, his gaze still upon her. John stood in between them, watching their silent conversation.

"Rogue." Iceman softly whispered.

Rogue looked at him, no emotion was shown on her face as she turned to John and smiled when she saw him trying to unfreeze his lighter. He looked up, noticing someone had said something and smirked when he saw Rogue watching him.

Rogue glanced at the other side of the island where he saw Colossus grab Wolverine, John followed her gaze. He cursed in his mind before looking at Rogue. She nodded firmly and he ran towards Magneto in a hurry Rogue never seen before. She turned to Bobby and glared at him.

"Rogue! What are you doing!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rogue glared at him.

"You don' t belong with them Rogue! You belong with us! With me!"

Bobby tried to convince her but he failed when she began to laugh. Her eyes weren't filled with love like last time he saw her alone. The love for him that used to shine in her eyes was gone, replaced by the love for his former best friend.

"I'm not going to fight with you Marie!" Bobby yelled over the noises of the war.

"To bad…'cause I will."

**X**

John ran over to Beast and smiled when he walked in front of him. The blue mutant's hand was filled with three needles.

"The cure." John thought before he conjured a ball of fire in his hand.

"You're not going anywhere."

Beast frowned at the young boy and whenever he would move, Pyro would block his way.

**X**

Rogue's clothes were darker than before. Her loose pants and black halter-top were fitting with her fingerless gloves. Her white strips hung in front of her eyes but she kept her gaze upon Bobby. He looked at her, worried about what she might do. Rogue was strong, but when he knew her, she was afraid of her powers. Every time she took in another power, she would grow closer to the fifth level.

"Come on Rogue, you don't want to fight me."

"Don't I? You made me believe you loved me! But all that time you loved Kitty! But John loves me! He's not afraid of me and my power, like you!"

"Marie! I'm not afraid of you and your power! It was you who was afraid to get closer!"

"I wanted to get closer ! But then you went to Kitty! Don't think I don't know Bobby!"

**X**

Gambit, Mystique, Scarlett Witch. Everyone was fighting but the main fights were between Rogue and Bobby, Pyro and Beast, Magneto and Wolverine. While Phoenix looked over the battlefield, she was calm.

She felt the anger rise within her as she heard soldiers yell from behind her. She turned around, her eyes dark as the Phoenix within her. They wanted to shoot at all the fighting mutants but she cocked her head at one side.

Without blinking, she demolished all the plastic guns they held in their hands. Their eyes widened in fear as she levitated herself to stop them. Mystique watched her and then turned her gaze at Magneto. Wolverine was being tortured by him and she frowned worried.

Wolverine was smarter than to attack Magneto alone. She glanced at Pyro and Beast and noticed that he held the cure in his hands, she finally understood the plan and distracted the other **X**-Men from the three main battles.

Logan looked behind him as he winced of the pain that Magneto caused him. He wondered where Beast was staying with the cure. If he would wait any longer, they would loose the advantage of surprise. He saw John block the way and cursed in his mind. Magneto released his grip on his body and looked at him, angry.

"You never learn do you? You can't stop me!"

"No," Logan panted. "but I can stop your little friend back there."

Magneto looked up and saw Pyro fight against Beast. Wolverine quickly ran towards the young boy, his claws drawn. Before Magneto could stop him, Logan had already made his way towards Pyro, one of his arms around his neck.

John struggled in the grip and tried to release himself from it but Pyro's eyes widened, the fire in his hand died as he looked at his chest. Blood tinkled down from his shirt. He closed his eyes in pain as Wolverine extracted his claws. He fell on his knees as soon as Logan released his strong hold on his neck. He looked at Rogue's sad face and closed his eyes again.

**X**

Marie looked behind her as she heard Logan run. She saw his claws find their way into John's chest. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"JOHN !" She ran over to him, her eyes filled with tears. She touched his cheeks slightly as she tried to stop him from falling over. The tears fell down her cheeks as she saw him weaken by the minute.

She looked at Logan with a fury he hadn't seen before as John fell unconscious in her arms. She kissed his forehead slightly before standing up.

"How could you Logan?" She asked softly before using the fire around her to trap him in a circle of fire. He looked at her, her tear stained cheeks and her angry eyes made him see her in a different light.

She wasn't the girl that he met all those years ago.

Logan looked at her face and softly whispered an apology. Rogue tried to wake the young boy but failed to hear the soft sorry coming from Logan. She stroke some of his blonde hair out of his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm herself.

She stood up with her eyes closed and opened them, holding a fury that Logan hadn't seen before. She used the fire around her to attack the soldiers that ran around them, trying to stop the mutant threat. The circle of fire around Logan expanded until the both of them were the only ones in it.

Quicksilver sped through the fire and grabbed John's limp body away from them. She sent him a soft mental thank you before focusing on Logan. She created two fiery claws at her knuckles as Logan's claws shone in the fire.

"You don't have to do this Marie."

"It's Rogue." She answered coldly "Marie is gone."

"You're talking nonsense, come on. Stop this!" Logan yelled

"What if I don't want to?" Rogue had a tone in her voice that would've fit with a smirk but her face remained cold.

She ran towards Wolverine and tried to attack him, his claws blocked hers as she jumped backwards to lighten the force of the blow he gave her.

Logan extracted his claws and walked over to her. She stood firm on her ground, not moving. His hands grabbed her arms in an attempt to wake her up from her current state. He looked in her eyes and tried to talk with her, even if it was hopeless.

"Come home with me Rogue."

"Back to the mansion? I don't think so."

Logan watched her, her gaze was equal to Jeans, Rogue smirked just as dark. He sadly shook his head and tried to shake out the thought out of his head. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jeans eyes fixated on Rogue. He looked back at the girl that was still in his arms and looked surprised.

"What the matter Logan? Don't you recognize me anymore?"

**X**

"That should be me out there."

"You'll get your chance. But it's not right now." Wanda smiled at the girl she saw as a sister.

Rogue nodded and watched Logan fight against Mystique disguised as Phoenix. She returned her gaze to a sweating John and looked worried. She sighed sadly and stroke his blonde hair backwards.

Wanda watched her as she tried to cool him down a little more. The bleeding had stopped for the moment but he was still in danger.

"You should go back to the base. He needs better medical attention. I'll stay here for assistance."

"How will you return?"

"I'll find a way, just…If he wakes up. Tell him I love him."

Wanda and Quicksilver looked at each other and then back at Rogue before leaving their gaze on a wounded Pyro. Quicksilver slowly nodded and went to start the helicopter. Rogue gave John a kiss on his forehead before jumping out and nodding to Scarlet Witch.

"Until we meet again." Rogue winked and waited until the helicopter was high enough before running back to the island, using Quicksilver's speed. She stopped next to Magneto who looked questionably at her.

"He's going to be alright. I let them go ahead, just to be sure."

Magneto didn't answer and just nodded before looking over his shoulder at Phoenix. Rogue's eyes stayed on Mystique who was still fighting Logan in her normal form.

"Where's Pyro." A voice behind her alerted her. She turned around slowly and looked cold at Vincent.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked cold

"Fighting the big battle. I thought it would be more spectacular."

"You shouldn't be here." Rogue turned back to the battle and focused on the battle between Logan and Mystique.

"You know he won't survive it."

"How do you know?" Rogue asked

Vincent smiled and conjured a ball of water in his hand. "Because..." He started. "I do!" He threw a wave of water at an unexpecting Rogue, causing her to fall and bump her head against one of the metal plates. She groaned and stood up, glaring at him.

"You caused all of this didn't you? You told them where we were going? You told them of our plans."

"I didn't really had to. All I had to do, was convince Phoenix to lure Wolverine to our base."

Rogue looked with wide eyes at him and created her fiery claws within seconds. She ran towards him, attacking him with full force. He stood ready for her and just when he wanted to reach her, he created a water hose around his body to stop her attack. But she jumped high up, attacking him with a wave of ice he had never seen coming from her.

"Like my new trick?"

"Can't say I do." Vincent smirked at her.

**X**

Magneto nodded to Phoenix as she controlled the fire Rogue had created around Mystique and Wolverine. The fire extinguished within the minute and Wolverine frowned. Mystique stood in front of him, still in the disguise of Phoenix.

Logan looked over his shoulder at Magneto and finally understood when he saw Jean standing behind them. The X-Men were running away from the battle, they were leaving. Most of the important fighting was done anyway. They had failed in the mission to give Magneto the cure, but they had saved the young boy from the brotherhood after all.

"Mystique, stop this!"

"Why should I Logan? It's just getting fun!"

**X**

Storm turned around as she climbed up the bridge, she watched Logan fight Mystique and took a deep shaky breath before turning back to the other X-Men. Phoenix stood not so far away. She slowly approached her, careful of what she might do if she came to close.

"Jean?"

Jean turned her head to Storm and looked impartial at her. Storm looked worried at her and frowned a little when her body automatically lifted her arm up. Jean looked at it and then turned her eyes back on Storm. She shook her head in a reply. Ororo let her arm drop next to her body and nodded softly, understanding her answer.

"You're always welcome Jean." She softly whispered as she ran towards the other side of the bridge. Knowing that Wolverine would be able to survive on his own.

**X**

"Come on Rogue. I've seen you train. You've done better than this! Pyro's love has weakened you!"

Rogue looked at Vincent, panting for air as she drew her claws back. Her eyes were focused on Gambit who sneaked up on him from behind. Unfortunaly, Vincent heard a soft noise behind him and shot a wave of water at an unexpecting Gambit. His body was thrown against the ground, the card he held in his hand exploded with a simple touch of the ground. Rogue's eyes widened and ran towards Gambit.

"Gambit! You alright?"

Gambit didn't say anything, but his hand touched her cheek softly as a single tear fell down.

"Tell Wanda, I love 'er. Tell her Marie."

"I will." Rogue whispered softly.

She felt her powers work and tried to pull back from his touch, but he stopped her. She looked him in the eye and took a deep breath when his hand fell numb next to his body. Rogue closed her eyes and then glared at Vincent who was smirking at her.

"Isn't war terrible?" He said mockingly

Rogue ran to him with a speed he hadn't expected from her. She tackled him to the ground and made sure he couldn't move. She began to hit him with fire around her fists. He held up his hands to protect himself and quickly, as a response to her attack, his hand hit her. Rogue fell back and felt her forehead.

Blood tinkled down her cheek as she stood up, She glanced at Magneto and Phoenix and they both nodded to her before Phoenix levitated herself off the ground and another batch of soldiers came from behind them. They aimed their guns at Rogue, Mystique, Logan and Rogue and Phoenix turned around, her eyes black while turning all the plastic into ashes. She demolished all the bodies and the water of the sea rose. Rogue looked around and made a run for it.

She looked over her shoulder and signalized at Magneto and Mystique to make hurry. Mystique knocked Logan out with a unexpected kick and transformed into Sabretooth to carry Gambit to safety.

Rogue followed Magneto and Mystique as they lead her to the helicopter that Magneto provided for him, Mystique, Phoenix, Rogue and Pyro. Vincent was already sitting in the helicopter when the three of them arrived.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mystique asked, glaring at the young mutant. She transformed back to herself after placing Gambit on the seat and started the helicopter. Vincent didn't reply, he looked out the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Rogue sat with Gambit, stroking his hair with her fingerless gloves and finally understood why he held her so close in his last moments. She smiled sadly and placed her forehead on his.

"Thank you." She softly whispered.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	17. 17 : After Alcatraz

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 17 : After Alcatraz**

* * *

Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at his body, the movements of his chest fading away when a strong wind blew through her hair. Tears fell down on his still and stoic face as she watched him, fading away slowly.

There was nothing to be done, nothing to be said, nothing that could save him. She watched his chest move up and down slowly, like he was sleeping. The tears stained her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away.

Her head was throbbing from the pain, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to hear his voice again, see his chocolate brown eyes again. All she wanted was to feel him hug her until her tears stopped falling.

She took his hand in hers and began to whisper soft words to him, small things like : "I love you", or "I miss you", things that couldn't wake him, but that he would remember for ever. Things that he heard every day coming from her lips.

She brought his hand to his lips and softly kissed it, she stroke his hair until felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"You know that won't save him." Mystique's voice said in the silence of the room

"I know, but I want to be with him."

The woman she considered to be her mother nodded numbly and watched her as she continued to stroke the blond hair of the man she loved, and would always love. The war was over, but it had it's toll.

A toll that effected everyone. Death was on both sides. The tears sprang back in her eyes as she looked at his closed eyes. The natural body heath of his power was slowly fading away, just like the breath in his body.

Her gloves were torn on some places and they were discarded since she finally controlled her powers. Her fingers touched his golden hair as she gently stroke it out of his eyes. The breathing of Mystique comes closer to her as she places her hand upon her shoulder one more time.

"You should get some sleep Rogue. This won't do you any good."

"I want to stay with him Mystique, just until the time comes…"

"I understand that Marie, but you need your rest too."

"I'll never get my rest."

**X**

Rogue's hair was dirty and out of it's loose braid. Her hair was hanging in front of her eyes and her eyes were red of crying and lack of sleep caused for bags under her eyes. Mystique walked in the room, smiling at Rogue who returned the gesture.

Mystique placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder and she looked over her shoulder and placed a stray of hair behind her ear. The young girl turned back to the medical table and let out a deep breath.

Her clothes were still torn from the fights on Alcatraz and how the fight had ended was beyond every one's knowledge . Rogue placed some of Pyro's hair behind his ear as he laid peacefully on the metal medical table. It had been two days and still Marie refused to leave his side.

"No change?"

"None."

Mystique managed a small smile and walked over to the other table. Phoenix' eyes were closed peacefully as her long red hair lay over her shoulders.

"Any change there?"

"None whatsoever"

Rogue sighed and turned her attention back to Pyro. Mystique began to change his bandages one by one. Rogue let her fingers trail down the triple scar on his chest and took a deep breath. Suddenly, John's hand grabbed her wrist hard. Rogue jumped a little and gazed at his face.

"John?"

His eyes slowly opened, Rogue's heart fluttered slightly when a smile tugged at John's lips. He looked sideways at her and smiled. Mystique began to bandage his chest again and for a brief moment, he winced in pain.

Rogue looked worried and stroke some of his hair out of his face with her bare hand. John closed his eyes for a moment with a painful frown played on his forehead.

"John? How do you feel?"

"I feel just wonderful!" John said sarcastically "What happened to you?" His tone softened

John's hand trailed over the large wound under her hair and Rogue looked away, quickly hiding the wound under her hair. John frowned and let his hand drop next to him. Pyro turned his head to the ceiling and took a deep breath.

**X**

"No excuses! What you did was inexcusable!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it Vincent! You attacked a valid member of the brotherhood without any valuable reason!"

Vincent looked angry ant wanted to protest but Magneto stopped him with a sign of his hand. His index finger pointed in the direction of the door and Vincent stomped out angry. Erik sat down in his metal chair, rubbing his temple to prevent a head ache from coming.

Vincent glared at all the bypassing mutants, they looked angry at him but mostly tried to ignore him. The whole base had heard about his betrayal and how he was the reason Gambit died and Rogue had that gash on her forehead.

He walked past the medical bay and stopped in his pace. He watched the young girl, the girl he had once loved, walk out the room. Suddenly, she noticed him standing there. He saw her jump a little and tried to avoid him by leaning against the closed doors.

She tried to hide the wound with her hair but Vincent beat her to the pace, placing the stray of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, it was the only sound in the hallway.

Rogue shook her head firmly "You're not"

"That doesn't mean I did it on purpose."

"What are you trying to justify Vincent? Are you denying this is all your fault? Are you denying you caused Gambit's death?" Rogue said angry

"What I did has no excuse. But honestly? It doesn't need one." Vincent said coldly.

Rogue glared at him and jumped again when she felt Johns warm hand on her shoulder. She looked at him over her shoulder and felt a small, weak smile tug on the corner of her lips.

"Get out of here!" Pyro said angry.

"I was just talking to her."

"Get the hell out! You've done enough damage as it is!" John panted a little. Sweat covered his brow but he covered his condition.

Rogue took a deep breath and carefully leaned against John's bare chest. He was taking deep, troubled breaths and Rogue felt the worry rise within her. His arm wrapped around her tiny waist and she looked aside as Vincent walked away with envy and anger reflected on his face.

John kissed Rogue's neck and Rogue turned around in his arms so she could give him a passionate kiss.

"You should be laying down."

"Yeah..."John softly whispered with his eyes half closed, finally agreeing with her for once.

He leaned a little upon her while he walked back into the medical room and smiled at her as he lay back down.

"You control your powers," he notified "can I ask how?"

"I'll tell you later." She softly whispered while giving him a small peck on his lips before he drifted back to sleep.

**X**

Rogue loved the warm water on her skin. She enjoyed the moment alone and smile. The battle was over, Magneto was saved from the cure and she could finally touch people. Pyro was slowly recovering, but Jean still didn't show any sign of waking up.

The soft music filled her ears as she got dressed rather quickly. She walked out of the room, hiding her wound under her hair but you could still see it. She walked pasted Wanda and Gambit's room and smiled sadly when she saw Wanda clean up his side of the room.

"I thought you would wait a few days."

"I can't, everything reminds me to much of him." Her cheeks were wet from the tears and her eyes were red from the constant crying.

"How's Pyro doing?"

"He woke up." Rogue managed a small smile as Wanda nodded.

Rogue returned the nod and sighed sadly. Wanda looked at her worried and gazed at the wound on her head.

"Vincent is so dead when I get my hands on him."

Rogue looked up from the floor and her eyes widened immediately. She took a deep shuddering breath and calmed herself. Wanda hugged her and the silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry about Gambit." Rogue softly whispered

"I'll see him again." Wanda nodded, smiling a little.

Rogue nodded in agreement and looked around nervous. "Wanda, about Gambit. Before he died, he touched me. I wanted to break free but he was to strong." Rogue admitted ashamed "He loved you, he told me to tell you...before he died."

"Rogue, none of this is your fault alright? It's Vincent's."

Rogue looked up, amazed that Wanda wasn't jealous of her being the last person to talk to Gambit. She smiled a little and hugged Wanda again before walking off to the med bay of the base. She passed Magneto's office, but ignored it, knowing he was trying to bring down the chaos that was going around the base.

Most of the surviving mutants are members of the original brotherhood. Magneto came out of his office for a moment an d Rogue stopped her pace.

"How's Pyro doing my dear?"

"He woke up an hour ago sir." Rogue answered respectively

Magneto nodded shortly and stroke some hair out of the way so he could have a god look at the wound. It was beginning to swell but the pain was irrelevant. Rogue found herself look away wither her eyes closed as he inspected it carefully.

"How are you doing?"

"Still alive." Rogue smirked, managing to look back up.

Magneto smiled and let her go. She bowed a little before continuing her pace. Her high heels clicked on the ground of the base as she walked through the deserted hallway. She entered the medical bay and smiled when she saw John sitting up, examining the three scars on his chest.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like hell." Pyro replied

"Don't be so melodramatic," Mystique smiled "You're doing just fine."

Rogue smirked as John shot a mock glare at Raven. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he tried to jump of the table. Rogue chuckled and patted his arm to calm him down. He pulled her closer and gave her a peck on the cheek.

John glanced at his wrist and immediately began to panic. His hands searched his pockets and his eyes scanned the room.

"Looking for this?"

"How did you?" he looked at her and saw a shine in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. he looked at his feet and then back at her"Thank you." He quickly attached it to his wrist and tested it. Rogue felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she watched John play with a small ball of fire.

"Guess we survived after all." John's voice filled the room as Rogue looked up from the chair she was sitting in.

"You almost died John.." Rogue whispered.

John jumped of the table and knelt down to her eye level. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small peck. "I'm right here. I'm alright."

Rogue stood up, walking to the other side. "We already lost Gambit. I couldn't bare thinking we would loose you too."

John wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tiny frame against him. She buried her face in his chest as the tears fell from her eyes. John held her close to him as she let out all the tears she had been holding.

Rogue sniffed and looked at John. She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his lips to hers. Pyro deepened the kiss and Rogue smiled to herself.

**X**

"At least they stopped the manufacturing of the cure."

"Yes, but that won't stop Magneto from attacking, Bobby." Kitty answered

"He's been awfully quiet lately." Storm mused

Logan looked at Storm and held her by her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder. Professor Xavier watched the X-Men and smiled. Bobby and Kitty stood close to each other. Kitty leaned against Bobby who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They all walked out of the office, leaving Xavier alone with his thoughts. He looked out of the window, gazing at he two graves in the courtyard. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He began to think of all those lost in a useless war and took a deep breath.

A smile crept upon his face as he felt a known force rise.

* * *

**R&R please**

**reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**


	18. 18 : not permament?

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 18 Not permanent**

* * *

the beeping in the room was like an echo. her eyes opened in a single second. She sat up, looking around the room. Her long fingers disconnected the sensors from her body and her legs swung over the side of the table.

She jumped of the table, her feet touched the cold floor of the room. She looked around, taking every single detail in. As she heard footsteps in the hallway, she quickly laid back on the table, faking her sleep. Mystique entered the room and stopped at the door.

"You can stop pretending. I know you're awake."

Phoenix didn't move and Mystique walked closer to the table. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the woman. She smirked and pinched her arm. Phoenix shot up and glared at Mystique while rubbing her arm.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked angry

Mystique looked at the woman in front of her and smirked. Phoenix mock glared at her and swung her legs back over the side of the bed.

"How're you feeling?"

Phoenix didn't answer, her eyes looked sideways, ignoring Mystique. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, she noticed the sensor laying aside and frowned.

"You did that?" She pointed at the sensors. Phoenix followed her gaze and nodded numbly. Mystique shook her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips while she placed everything aside.

"I'll go find you some warmer clothes, it's getting colder. Winter's coming." Mystique turned to go out of the door when she heard Phoenix say a single thing.

"How long ago?" Phoenix asked

"What do you mean?"

"Alcatraz. How long ago?"

"A month."

Jean nodded and looked away from Mystique. Raven shook her head and smiled while walking out the door to find some clothes.

**X**

Rogue smiled while John slept peacefully under the covers. She stroke his hair and stifled a laugh when she saw him frown a little in his sleep. She hated her insomnia but she couldn't sleep tonight.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that coffee before bedtime."_ She mused. _"I wonder what he's dreaming about."_

She watched him as a smile appeared on his face. She grinned and looked away, biting on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

_"At least I have something pretty to look at."_

John's eyes opened for a brief second, Rogue stroke his hair and gave him a peck on his lips.

_"I really should let him sleep, he needs the energy."_ she thought, smiling.

Rogue leaned on one elbow and trailed her fingers down his bare chest, smiling as he fell back asleep. She heard footsteps in the hallway and looked over her shoulder.

She slowly stood up and tried not to wake up John while she opened the door and stuck her head out. She smiled at a nearing Mystique and walked out of the door, closing it behind her as silent as she could.

"Still up?" She asked

"Can't sleep, insomnia." Rogue rolled her eyes while leaning against the wall.

Mystique looked at her and nodded.

"Need some clothes?" Rogue finally asked

"How did you?" Mystique looked away "I told you not to read my mind."

"Sorry Raven, just couldn't resist."

Mystique shook her head, smiling. She nodded and silently followed Rogue inside the room. She smiled at a sleeping John and accepted the clothes Rogue gave her.

"These are to big for me, they should be her size."

Mystique nodded and smiled, she glanced at Pyro once more before walking out the room as silent as she could. Rogue shook her head, placing her hands on her hips while watching the closed door.

_"I really hate insomnia."_ Rogue laid back down next to John watching his sleeping face_. "At least I have something pretty to look at."_ She thought again

**X**

"I found you some clothes. These should fit you."

"What happened to me?" She softly asked, looking at her own hands.

"No one knows. We found you after the battle ended, you were unconscious. No one survived but you."

Phoenix pursed her lips together and frowned, looking up at Mystique. She walked towards Phoenix and held her hands, looking her in the eye.

"That part of our life is over, forget about it."

"I killed so many people." Jean softly whispered

"We all did. That's what wars do."

**X**

Logan shot up, his eyes widened. He took sharp breaths, trying to focus again. Sweat covered his brow as he swallowed and tried to focus his breathing. He ran his hand through his hair and stepped out of the bed, tossing the covers aside but still careful not to wake up Storm.

He sat on the end of the bed, placing his head in his hands. He grabbed his sweater and walked out of the door. Hearing the sound of a door closing, Storm woke up, looking over her shoulder towards the door.

Logan leaned against the tree of the terrace as he looked at the sky full of stars. He heard footsteps behind him, coming closer to him. He heard her breathing but ignored it.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing..." Logan whispers into the night.

"Don't shut me out, tell me."

"It was a nightmare."

"And?"

"It was about Rogue and you."

Logan looks at Storm, a moment of concern passes between them as they stand with each other.

"Tell me."

Logan shook his head "It's only a dream."

Storm looks at him worried while Logan took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Storm placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked behind him, smiling at her face. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Go back to sleep, I'll come in a few moments."

Storm lingered behind him for a few moments while Logan leaned against the wall, deep in thought. She slowly walked back inside.

**X**

"Good morning." Rogue smiled. John looked at her and smiled, touching her cheek and pulling her closer to her in a deep kiss. She giggled as she placed her head on his chest and listened to his breathing.

"Now this is a way I want to wake up every day."

Rogue's smile widened and she looked up from his chest. He smirked and turned over so he would lay on top her. He placed his hands next to her hand and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I think I agree on that fact." Rogue smirked. John nodded confident and gave her another kiss before jumping of the bed. She pouted slightly and sat up, looking at him moving around in his bare chest.

"You can stay like that you know." Rogue smiled.

John looked over his shoulder and winked at her before picking one of his vests and pulled it over his head. Rogue faked a sad look and walked towards him.

"What do you think?"

"I think, take it off. Now."

"You'll have to wait." John smirked.

Rogue nodded and gave him a passionate kiss on his pillowy lips and wanted to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. John groaned and rolled his eyes. Rogue giggled softly and opened the door, smiling brightly.

"What are you smiling about?" Wanda asked, smiling a little herself.

"I got my own reasons." Rogue smirked while looking at John over her shoulder, he greeted Wanda and entered the bathroom.

Rogue motioned Wanda to come in and she slowly walked in the room, looking around carefully.

"With what can I help you?" Rogue cocked her head to one side while looking at Wanda patiently.

"Is something wrong?" Rogue frowned a little while Wanda took a seat on the chair at her desk. Wanda looked up from the desk and let the small stress ball fall down on the ground in surprise.

"Nothings wrong."

"Come on, tell me, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"It's just...I don't want to be alone." Wanda looked at the ground, sad and distant while she remembered the company of Gambit every day. Rogue placed her hand on her shoulder and knelt down until her eyelevel.

"It's okay Wanda, I understand. I wouldn't want to be alone if I was in your situation either." Rogue smiled at her friend and Wanda swung her arms around Rogue's neck in a hug.

"Come on, let's get some hot chocolate milk to warm ourselves." Rogue winked.

**X**

John entered the kitchen, smiling at Rogue sitting in the middle of the kitchen. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked to the fridge to get some water. Rogue followed him with her eyes and smiled. John smirked and sat in front of her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked teasing

"Nothing." Rogue admits innocent.

John nodded slowly and looked at her, mischievous.

"What are you thinking about?" Rogue asked, smirking

"You."

"You can continue with whatever you were doing, I'll be out in a minute." Mystique smiled and got something out of the fridge. John and Rogue watched her, wondering what she meant.

"How's Phoenix?"

"She doesn't remember a thing about what happened on Alcatraz."

Rogue frowned, looking away from Mystique.

"Is Erik still busy?"

"He hasn't stopped, I swear, that man is going to work himself to death one day."

"This is a chaotic time after all, most of the members were cured."

Mystique nodded and leaned against the door, deep in thought.

**X**

Rogue was bored to death. John was sleeping and everyone was doing something. Except her that is. She shifted in her seat on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on but didn't bother to pay attention to the news.

She leaned back against the soft fabric of the couch and relaxed. Surprisingly, her head shot up as she heard the news head line.

"The cure isn't permanent. Recent research has shown a failure in the cure, scientist have recently announced that the mutant cure is not permanent."

Rogue quickly exited the room, not bothering to turn of the television. Her high heels clicked on the floor and made soft noises in the hallway. She didn't knock on the door and quickly entered Magneto's office.

She walked towards his desk and looked defiant at him. He looked up from the papers on his desk and raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"The cure isn't permanent." Rogue smirked

Magneto smirked back and glanced at Mystique next to him.

**X**

"Come on Logan! We can't just let her stay there!"

"When will you understand that it's her choice to stay there?"

Bobby sighed and followed Logan in the hallway, trying to change his mind. Logan rolled his eyes and drank from the bottle of soda in his hand.

"I thought you cared about her Logan!"

"And I thought you loved her." Logan raised his eyebrow

Bobby sighed again and leaned against the wall. Logan looked at the young teen who avoided his gaze en took a deep breath before walking in his room and closing the door behind him.

Bobby shook his head and walked away, still thinking of the last thing Logan said. He smiled at Kitty and hugged her softly before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise you."

Kitty nodded while placing her head on his shoulder. Bobby embraced her, smiling.

**X**

"What do you mean? The cure isn't permanent?"

"Just like I said, the mutant gene is stronger than the cure, which results in a failure of the cure."

"So, all mutants get their powers back?"

"Yes, but we don't know in which way, their powers could've grown stronger in the time they were suppressed. We don't know for sure."

Beast frowned and nodded to the doctor before grabbing the papers and walking out the room. A frown was placed on his forehead as he dialed the phone number of the mansion, telling Storm he was on his way. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed troubled.

**X**

"So, all the mutants that were cured on Alcatraz? They'll get their powers back?"

"In time, yes." Beast nodded

Logan took a deep breath and looked at Professor X with worry all over his face. Xavier looked down, thinking deeply. Storm rubbed her arms like she was cold but Logan knew she was worrying.

"That means that the brotherhood will grow in it's numbers again."

"Perhaps so, but it's still unknown when the cure will stop working."

Logan wrapped his arm around Storm's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She managed a brave smile and leaned against him. He planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head and smiled at her.

**X**

"So the cure isn't permanent as we thought. Interesting."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Get back to our original numbers before Alcatraz, that's our first priority."

* * *

**R&R please**

**reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**

**hope you all like the new chapter **


	19. 19 : meeting Ice

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 19 : meeting Ice**

* * *

Rogue looked in the mirror, she sighed dreamy and looked over the shoulder of her reflection to see John wake up slowly. She smiled a little and kept quiet while combing her hair, letting him wake up on his own.

She placed the brush down and pulled her hair back in a ponytail so it wouldn't hang in her eyes. She smiled at her reflection and turned around she saw John sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked up to her and smiled as she nodded a good morning to her.

He stood up and walked over to her, watching the both of them in the mirror and smiling at back at their reflection.

"What do you think that will happen?"

"I don't know." Rogue shivered a little. Pyro frowned and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I got the feeling something is about to happen."

"I'll protect you." John whispered softly

"It's not that, it's just, something doesn't feel right."

John took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt another small pain coursing through his chest. Rogue looked up, worried. He nodded to answer her unasked question and relaxed a little. He winked and she placed her head back on his chest.

Rogue felt sleepy but ignored the feeling of tiredness as she walked through the hallway with John. She assured herself everything would be alright, she glanced at John walking in the room first and smiled a little. _"Everything is going to be just fine." _

**X**

"So the cure, it isn't permanent?" John whispered.

"No." Rogue smiled at him, holding his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

He smiled brightly and touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful." Rogue blushed and looked away from his gaze. He smirked and cupped her face, pulling her closer to him and giving her passionate kiss. She swung her arms around his neck and his hands pull her closer to him by her waist.

"Break it up you two!" Quicksilver entered the kitchen and waved at the two of them. Rogue chuckled a little and gave John another kiss on the lips while leaning against the table.

Quicksilver drank from the water bottle and stood in front of them, Pyro looked over his shoulder and turned his back to the table so he copied Rogue's pose. She leaned against his arm a little while Quicksilver raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"How's Wanda doing?" Rogue softly asked

"She's doing alright, better than before."

"And you? You had some nasty scars and bruises too."

Quicksilver looked surprised that Rogue knew about the wounds he had from Alcatraz and frowned a little at her. "

"Don't ask, she sees everything." Pyro rolled his eyes while smirking. Rogue looked offended and punched his arm playfully.

"No really , how're you? Those wounds didn't look good."

"How do you know about them anyway?"

"I'm a woman, I know everything." Rogue smirked back

**X**

"I still can't believe that everything turned back to normal so quickly."

"Not so quickly as you think Wanda, Chaos still rules over the brotherhood."

Wanda sighed and nodded while picking up another cloth. She showed it to Rogue who shook her head negatively.

"I mean, Magneto doesn't come out of his office anymore."

Wanda frowned "What do you mean? He's isolating himself?"

"No, he's burying himself under the work." Rogue shook her head while picking some clothes and placing them on her arm. Wanda did the same, picking a long black trench coat for Rogue after she pointed it out and a short length trench coat in blood red for herself.

"How's Pyro?" Wanda asked softly while the two girls walked to the fitting rooms. Rogue shrugged and let out a small giggle. Wanda smirked and shook her head, unbelieving.

**X**

Bobby looked behind him, not believing that he was stuck in the mall, of all places. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets before walking around a little, waiting for the rain to stop falling. He rolled his eyes when young teenage girls giggled and pointed at him. He looked at some stores but didn't enter them.

_"What am I even doing here?"_ he asked himself. He looked around, most of the people were loaded with shopping bags and some of them were even eating at one of the food courts. Bobby shook his head again and sighed deeply, He looked at the people chattering and laughing and finally sat down on one of the benches.

"I mean, what could happen? Pyro's alright again, Magneto's taking charge of everything. The cure isn't permanent."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." Rogue said

Bobby's head shot up, looking at the two girls walking around, he recognized Rogue immediately while the other girl seemed familiar. Her long black hair with red highlights looked like he had seen her before but he couldn't quite place it immediately.

In a matter of seconds, he stood up and walked behind Rogue. Ticking her shoulder when he finally reached her, she looked behind her and took a step back while turning around to face Bobby.

"What are you doing here Bobby?" She asked unsure, if there was one thing Bobby hated the most, it was the mall. She frowned at him as he just looked at her.

"What do you mean? Pyro's al right?"

"Well, what do you think Ice cube?" Wanda answered for Rogue, Rogue looked at Bobby, fiddling a little with the shopping bags in her hands.

"We should get going."

"You're not leaving again Rogue." Bobby took her arm in one movement, stopping her from moving. Rogue turned her arm around and grabbed both of Bobby's wrists with her gloves. Bobby looked at them and thought of what she would do to him with her gloves on.

"Don't touch me again Iceman." She whispered dangerously.

"You should come home Rogue. Your real home." Bobby didn't pay attention to her warning.

"I am home with John, and if even one of you X-Men try to ruin that, I'm going to fight you all. No matter what." She glared at Bobby and let go of his wrist before turning around and walking away with Wanda next to her. Bobby looked at his wrists and frowned, looking back at Rogue.

**X**

"Where're the girls?"

"Shopping." Toad answered.

Pyro laughed and shook his head. "Again?" The others in the room laughed with him as Pyro stopped, frowning a little at the weather for the next few days.

"I hate bad weather." He grumbled.

Toad smirked and sat down on the velvet couch before tuning to another post. Pyro rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, eyeing the game console. The two mutants looked at each other and smirked together before they grabbed the controls.

**X**

"Where's Iceman!?"

"He left." Kitty's voice interrupted the conversation Logan was having as he looked up to the small girl.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked

"I mean that he grabbed his stuff and walked away. He's going after Rogue or something..."

"The kid is going to get himself killed one day." Logan mumbled

Kitty looked at Logan and sighed sadly, She wrapped her arms around herself and walked out of the room before Logan could ask more questions.

She walked through the hallways alone, saying "hi" to the passing mutants once in a while. She fell on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Please Bobby, don't get yourself killed."

**X**

"Damn it." Toad grumbled. Pyro smirked and leaned back in the sofa, enjoying his tenth victory against Toad. "How do you do it?"

Pyro shrugged and yawned a little, looking outside and frowning when he saw rain falling down from the skies.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…going to the supermarket doesn't take that long."

"Well..they're girls." Toad shrugged

"Don't tell me you send them to the shopping mal for groceries instead of the supermarket that's not so far away from here..." Pyro complained. He looked at Quicksilver and Toad with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. They looked at the ground that suddenly seemed so much more interesting.

"No wonder they're gone so long." John rolled his eyes frustrated.

Pietro laughed a little and sat down next to John.

"I _hate _bad weather." They both mumbled.

* * *

**R&R please**

**I like reviews and I cannot lie...they make me smile (and I really need it right now...)**


	20. 20 : Explosion

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 20 : Explosion**

* * *

"John? What are you doing?" Rogue entered the room and looked strangely at John. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled brightly at her.

"What does it looks like?"

Rogue walked closer to the bed and grabbed the book from him, reading the summary and looking at the cover. She raised an eyebrow at him when she gave it back. He looked at her, smirking.

"You're reading? Since when do you read romantic books?"

John looked at her for a moment "Since I'm bored, besides, it caught my eye."

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips. She grabbed her bags from the floor and began to get her new bought clothes out to hang in the closet. John looked up from the pages of his book to pay attention to every move she made.

But clearly, she was to busy with hanging her clothes away that she didn't notice his gaze on her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at him as he quickly continued to read further.

"How much did you buy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow when she hung another pair of black cargo pants in the closet.

"Not that much." She softly said while turning around and closing the closet. She smiled at him and he frowned, standing up from the bed and walking to her. He noticed she had her gloves on and slowly took them of for her while he held her hands in his.

"What happened?" He asked. Rogue's eyes looked away from his gaze and John touched her cheek briefly, making her eyes lock into his.

"We've met Iceman." Her voice said softly.

John's eyes flinched for a moment before he managed a brief smile. "Did something happen?"

"He knows you're still alive." She softly responded.

"Oh." It was all that John could say. Rogue managed the same brief smile and wrapped her arms around his waist while looking him in the eye.

"He didn't do anything John." She reassured him. He nodded, still keeping his silence. He looked away and walked back to his bed. Rogue followed him with her eyes. Her brief smile disappeared from her face as she gave him a kiss before walking in the bathroom to change her clothes.

**X**

"So, she met the Iceman again?"

"Yeah, but nothing happened." John said quickly, knowing that Quicksilver might think something else. he smirked and looked at the door, Rogue entered the room in a black skirt with long black boots under it.

Her black halter top fitted with her long brown and white hair and John was utterly speechless as he watched her move towards him. She gave him a small kiss on his lips and sat next to him, holding his hand.

Quicksilver mysteriously disappeared from the room, knowing that the two of them needed some time alone with their thoughts. Rogue didn't say anything. It was like she just, couldn't say a word.

She placed her head on John's shoulder and relaxed when he placed his own arm around her shoulders. She listened to his quiet breathing, looking at the fireplace in front of them. Pyro called some of the fire towards him, creating a rose out of it.

Rogue chuckled slightly at the rose and took it between her fingers. The fire lasted for a few seconds before it slowly faded away. Rogue looked in John's eyes and copied the small smile that appeared on his lips.

He pressed his own lips against hers and pulled her closer by placing his hand behind her head. Rogue closed her eyes, going in on the feeling she had every time she felt his soft lips on hers.

**X**

"Bobby, you have to come back to the mansion. When are you going to admit that she isn't coming back?" Kitty's voice told him through the phone.

Bobby rolled his eyes again at her reaction and just sighed a little, looking around. The forest at the other end of the town was, by his guessing, where Rogue was hiding. His eyes kept looking at the highest point.

He said goodbye to Kitty and hung the phone back on it's handle before walking to the forest, knowing that Rogue was there. She just had to be. His feet lead him towards the middle of the forest, he couldn't hear anything from the village behind him

The sounds of nature filled his ears. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the peace that rested in this forest. Bobby knew it's a dangerous place to be, cause you never know what might happen.

Bobby didn't really care.

"John? Is that you?"

A fire ball came out of nowhere. Bobby stopped it by shooting ice at it.

"John? Come out where I can see you!"

Rogue came from behind the tree, glaring at Bobby. Bobby's eyes widened. He looked at the girl in front of him. The lack of clothes were strange for him. He wasn't used seeing her like this but he accepted it after a small while. He had seen her in black a few times. Her eyes were filled with anger and fury that he had never seen before.

"Rogue, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing here Bobby?" She whispered in a dangerous low tone. He looked her in her brown eyes and tried to come closer but she stopped him by taking a step back.

"When will you learn that I'm not coming back with you Bobby? I belong here. With the brotherhood...with John."

Bobby wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words to express the feelings he had. "Rogue." he softly whispered, still trying to come closer to her but she shook her head. Stopping him from taking another step.

"Rogue? What's going on?" John's voice came from behind Rogue. Bobby glared at John's face but knew that He couldn't do anything.

"I'm taking Rogue back home John. You're not going to stop me. She belongs at the mansion. Not here."

"Rogue?" John looked at her. Rogue's eyes were fixated on Bobby's face before she turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You know I'm never going to leave you." She softly whispered in his ear. John smiled and nodded, looking at Bobby. He draped his arm around her shoulders and turned away from Bobby with Rogue next to him.

"When will you learn that people make their own choices Bobby. And that _you_ have nothing to say in them."

They disappeared out of sight, Bobby stood there with his eyes widened and his mouth slightly open. He clammed his fists and ran in the direction of Rogue and John, knowing he had to talk with her without getting John involved or making her angry.

**X**

"There you two are. What happened?" Magneto asked quickly as Rogue and John joined him in his office. John shrugged and held Rogue close to him.

"Some small problem at the border of the base."

"It's already taken care off. We alerted the guards to be more attentive."

Magneto nodded as the two teens took their seat at his desk with he other members of the Brotherhood. They went over the plans for the next couple of days when one of the guards stumbled in unprepared.

"There's some problem at the northern border."

John stood up and rolled his eyes "I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid it would be best if Rogue came."

Rogue rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll handle it." John's hand grabbed her wrist, looking in her eyes. She nodded but for once, didn't smile to assure him everything was going to be fine. Magneto watched the young girl leave the office in a hurry. John looked at the door for a few more seconds before turning back and nodding at Magneto to continue.

**X**

"What happened?"

"We were attacked." The guard answered truthfully.

"And you couldn't handle this alone?"

The guard shook his head "He asked for you. Or he would reveal all of us."

Rogue glared at the guard and groaned, they knew as well as she did that they couldn't give in to the enemies demanding.

"Bobby. Have you gone so far that you have to threaten our guards?"

"Anything to talk with you Rogue. In Private."

Rogue nodded to the guards, letting them know they should leave the two of them alone.

"Don't you understand Iceman? I belong here. I am home here. You're not going to convince me to come back to the mansion."

"Maybe...I should force you then."

Rogue frowned, not understanding what he meant. She only hoped that the meeting with Magneto would be over soon, letting John on his own way. Rogue knew that John was getting anxious to get out of there.

After all, John never trusted Bobby, why should he now?

**X**

John looked up with wide eyes, his eyes looked at the door of Magneto's office and then back at the leader of the Brotherhood. Magneto frowned and John saw worry in his eyes. The young pyromaniac shot up from his chair, running towards the door in order to leave the office as soon as possible.

John ran towards the explosion, shouting orders at various members. Phoenix and Mystique were the first ones to give directions at the place of the explosion while Vincent tried to put out the fire on his own. Pyro lookd around franctically in search for Rogue. His hand went through his hair and the only words he could yell was her name.

**X**

"Bobby, you should leave here. Now!" Rogue glared at him and coughed in the smoke that surrounded her and Bobby. Bobby looked at her, confident and not moving. She shook her head, trying to block out the dizziness that took over her senses.

The explosion had alerted everyone in the base and it was now that most of the younger members ran around in panic. Chaos went over the base in just a matter of seconds while Rogue squinted to see Iceman.

It was as a surprise when Iceman shot a wave of ice towards her, making her crash against the tree with such a force that would've knocked her out. She blinked in pain, pushing it to the back of her head.

Her body trembled under the loss of energy she suffered as Rogue tried to stand up. The smoke was all around her, making it harder for her to see Bobby. The young mutant shook her head trying to block out the pain but eventually fell down on her knees by lack of energy.

The last thing she felt were ice cold arms surrounding her and carrying her away from all the chaos.

**X**

"Has any one of you seen Rogue?" John asked while his brown eyes scanned the small, burned part of the forest. They had found traces of ice, which had alerted John immediately. He knew that the explosion was caused by Rogue.

Maybe it was just to pull attention of the other members in the base. It could've been a way to distract Iceman from herself. John pushed the thoughts out of his head that she might be taken by Bobby.

Quicksilver and Wanda looked worried at Pyro as he leaned against a tree, his forehead covered in sweat from controlling the wild fire moments earlier. His eyes were closed but both of them could feel the worry towards Rogue coming from him in waves.

"She's strong John, she'll come back." Quicksilver softly whispered.

"Strong or not. I'm still going after her." John pushed himself away from the tree and walked towards his room.

**X**

"Pyro, you can't just leave here to search for her. We need you here."

"Besides, you don't even know where she is."

John looked up at Wanda and one of the new girls that recently joined the brotherhood. Melan, he believed her name was. He glared at the two girls and closed his bag before walking out of the room without a single word.

Wanda shook her head sadly and guided Melan out of the room, knowing that they wouldn't change his mind.

When Pyro has something on his mind, he never let's it go.

* * *

**R&R please, I love reviews and I cannot lie. They make me smile**

**I hope you all like this chapter**


	21. 21 : Realizing

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 21 Realizing**

* * *

The smile on her face was all to familiar to him. A calm smile, like the silence before the storm. He removed some strays of white hair out of her sleeping face and frowned. How could she still be smiling, as if she didn't know where she was.

The back of his hand stroke across her soft, porcelain skin. Bobby knew that he brought himself, and the others that lived in the mansion, in grave danger. Pyro would come after her and he'd probaby bring some other members of the brotherhood along with him.

Rogu's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright white light of the underground base's medical room. Bobby's heart skipped a beat as her beautiful brown eyes locked in with his. His lips formed a small smile towards her while Rogue's own eyes scanned the room.

Her consious mind realized where she was. Bobby saw her make an attempt to sit up but he froze her wrists and ankles down to the table to keep her down. Rogue's eyes filled with anger as she directed them towards Bobby.

The young teenager felt her eyes pierce to his very coure as Rogue tried to struggle free from the ice that trapped her.

"It's for your own good Rogue. I'm so sorry." Bobby softly whispered.

Rogue snorted and looked away unbelievable "Like hell you are."

"I mean this Rogue."

"If you care _so much _about me. Then why can't you just let me be with John?"

"Because you don't belong with there, with him."

Bobby moved closer towards her, brushing her cheek with his fingers. Rogue glared at him before she jerked her head away from his grasp.

"Don't you dare to touch me Drake." Rogue whispered in a dangerous low tone, causing Bobby to flinch. The young boy quickly hid it as Bobby didn't want Rogue to know she had some power over him.

**X**

"Need a lift kid?" An older man stopped the truck in it's track as John made his way through the city streets. John raised an eyebrow at the man while shifting his back pack to his other shoulder.

"Do I look like I need a lift?" He asked while he finally faced the driver of the large truck. The man chuckled and smirked at John.

"You look like you just escaped from a madness institution."

"Perhaps I am." John smirked with wide eyes, having the look of fire in his eyes. The truck driver looked strange at the young pyromaniac as John just looked away and continued his way down the street.

The older man shook his head at the young, arrogant teenager and closed his window again before riding further down the road. John chuckled a little to himself and shifted his backpack again.

**X**

"So she woke up?" Logan asked.

Iceman nodded slowly, his eyes still on the door of the medical room. Logan noticed how distant the young boy was and raised an eyebrow while following his gaze at the door.

"She's so, angry." Bobby whispered while finally directing his eyes at Logan.

"Can't she be angry? You took her against her will after all."

"It's for her own good." Bobby said, trying to convince himself instead of Logan. The young cyromanic sighed a little and sat down on the floor with his head in his hands.

"I brought us all in danger didn't I?"

"We'll handle it when the time comes." Logan nodded.

**X**

John looked over his shoulder, hearing the motorcycles coming closer to him. A smirk appeared on his face as he stopped walking. Wanda, Mystique and Quicksilver stopped the motors in front of him.

"Magneto didn't want you to go alone. " Mystique said, looking at John. Quicksilver stepped of his motor, leaving it in Pyro's care.

"Don't forget to check in when you arrive." He said before he sped off towards the forest behind the small village.

Pyro looked at the two older woman and smiled before he sped off on the motor. Mystique looked at Wanda for a brief second before they followed him.

**X**

"Rogue! Calm down girl!" Logan grabbed her arms thight and tried to look her in the eye without blinking.

"You're safe now, you're with friends!" He tried to reason with her but he failed as Rogue connected her eyes with his and looked at him questionable.

"Friends?" Rogue's eyes darted towards Storm who stood behind Logan, looking worried at the interaction between the two.

"My friends are where I belong and it was never here." Rogue whispered, realizing that Storm was looking doubtfully at Logan.

The young woman didn't show any sign of calming down as she used the last remains of telekenesis in her body to push Logan against the wall on the other side of the blue room. Storm ran towards him, her high heels clicking on the ground while Bobby held Rogue from behind to keep her from running away.

Storm looked worried at Logan, trying to wake him up as soon as possible. Rogue felt the cold hands of Bobby on her arms and screamed as she looked over her shoulder in a fury the young boy had never seen before.

Bobby looked at her, turning around the table so he could stand in front of her. Her hair was in front of her eyes and they were so fulled with anger that it send a shiver down his spine. Rogue closed her eyes as she felt the power leave her.

Slowly, her body felt forwards, causing Bobby to reaction immediately as Logan pulled him back before he could catch her. Logan scooped Rogue up in his arms and placed her back on the bed, leaving Bobby stand in the middle of the room dumbfouled.

"What did you do to her?"

"I made her fall asleep, that's all. No harm is done." The professors voice alerted everyone of his presence. Their eyes looked at the door but Logan's eyes stayed on a sleeping Rogue. He remained silent as Xavier left the room again with Storm and Bobby in tow.

Logan gave the young girl a kiss on her forehead, feeling how cold she really was as a cause of Bobby's touch on her a few moments ago. He whipped some of her hair out of her eyes and placed the blanket over her tiny frame. Logan left the room, reassuring himself she would be alright after all.

**X**

Kitty sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of her nose while she looked won with her eyes closed. She looked at Bobby again, who had his back turned to her. His arms crossed behind him. His eyes were looking outside but his mind was on the girl in the underground medical bay.

"Do you still love her?" Kitty asked in a fearful whisper. Bobby didn't respond immediately as the young girl bit her lip. She stood up from the edge of the bed and slowly walked towards Bobby. Kitty placed a small hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and look over his shoulder.

His ice blue eyes locked in with her hazel brown eyes. The young man turned around, pulling Kitty in a hug that surprised her. She stiffened for a while before she placed her head on his chest to listen to his breathing.

"I'll always love you Kitty. Don't forget that."

Kitty nodded, closing her eyes and trying to calm down. She bit her lip harder in an attempt to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Bobby lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. He smiled lovingly at her before giving her a deep and soft kis.

His arm circled around her waist to pull her even closer to his body and all that Kitty could do was wonder _"Does he still love Rogue? Or not?"_

**X**

"John, you need to take a break boy, you look dead on your feet." Mystique reasoned with the young pyromanic as he stopped his motorcycle for only a few minutes.

"I'll rest when we reach the mansion." He replied with a tired tone, sipping from the ice cold water bottle in his hands. He rubbed his tired eyes and shook the sleep out of his head before he climbed back on the motor to continue his trip;

Mystique sighed deeply and looked at Wanda before nodding. Scarlett Witch nodded back, starting her motorcycle earlier then Pyro. The girl drove her vehicle in front of John's, blocking the road completely. John rolled his eyes and stepped of his motor again, looking patiently at Scarlet Witch to move her motor. Slowly, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot on the floor. He wanted to say something but when he was about to open his mouth, Wanda stopped him.

"Listen to me John. You need your rest more than anything right now! We can't have you exhausted when we arrive at the base of the Xmen and I'm pretty sure that Rogue wouldn't want that either. She can stand on her own while she's out there and she've proven that more than once so either you sleep or you go back to the base." Wanda glared at John who looked at her with an open mouth for a few moments before he looked over his shoulder at Mystique.

The young pyromanic sighed and nodded, giving in eventually. He knew better than to be on Wanda's bad side. The only thing that bothered him was that the worry for Rogue took over his senses. Silently, he hoped that she would be alright.

* * *

**Finally another update. I am so sorry I waited so long to post this but I didn't find the time to typ this further. I hope that the next update will be up much sooner but since the final exams are coming up I'll try to do my best **

**R&R Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	22. 22 : Numb

**Disclaimer **: I don't own X-Men

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing**

_Blue Phoenix 217 _

_Lies-And-Truth_

_RogueOnFire_

_Carter13_

* * *

**Chapter 22 : Numb**

* * *

Rogue looked around the medical room. They had left her alone without restrains for the first time she'd been there. Her hands rubbed the sore spots on her wrists as her chocolate brown eyes noticed the needles on the table a little away from her bed.

Rogue smirked and jumped of the medical cot. Her long fingers grabbed the needle thightly. Marie closed her eyes, focusing on putting as much energy as she could in the small object. Rogue heard voices coming closer to her as she reopened her eyes and threw it at the massive door.

An explosion caused the alarm to ring throughout the mansion. Rogue ripped the needle out of her arm in a hurry as she ran through the thick smoke. Logan's voice told her to stop but her legs kept running.

Panting heavily from the smoke inhale, Rogue leaned against the elevator wall. Her eyes scanned the hallway before she ran towards the game room. Her goal was clear to her as she grabbed the stack of playcards from the top drawer. Rogue was still panting heavily from the running while she heard several students panic on the background.

Rogue quickly turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly, she stood face-to-face with Bobby. Rogue glared and threw an explosive card at Iceman, causing him to jump away from the explosion. Rogue took this oppurtinity and ran out.

**X**

Johns head shot up as he heard the alarm. Scarlett Witch seemed to heard it too as she looked nervously at Pyro with perhaps a little fear in her eyes. He send Wanda a reassuring look as he knew that Mystique hadn't been caught yet. Wanda frowned before Pyro pointed out that it was a different alarm.

"They have a separate alarm for that?" Wanda asked unbelievable.

"Yup, but you get to know them after a while." John shrugged and leaned back against the tree behind him.

Wanda nodded unsure as Pyro's eyes flicked through the woods at the mansion and back at his fire igniter. The female mutant shook her head and gave John a small hit on the head to shake him out of his plans.

**X**

Rogue threw Logan another card while they circled around each other. His claws were drawn but he had yet to use them. Logan's eyes looked at Rogue. Her fiercy gaze and agry features gave him a new sense of fear towards the girl.

The fact that this was the girl he took in so many years ago hit him hard. He had seen her change over the years. And hadn't done anything to stop it.

"You do know that daydreaming is dangerous during a fight don't you?"

"Rogue, you got to stop this. This isn't you."

"Logan, this is the real me. You've just never seen this me before."

Wolverine bit his lip and jumped out of the way for another explosion. Rogue laughed as she saw Logan heal some small and severe wounds. On a sudden moment, Rogue felt cold arms taking hold of her. Rapidly, she began to try and break free from Bobby's thight grasp on her arms but no avail.

"I'll take care of her Logan. Go! The others ned you!"

Loga gave the two another unsure look before running of, knowing that Storm would need more help with the students than Bobby with Rogue. Rogue growled and finally broke free from Bobby's grasp on her as Logan turned around the corner, his footsteps fading away in the hallway. Bobby held up his hands as a sign not to attack him.

"I don't want to fight you Rogue."

Rogue snorted and held a card between her delicate fingers.

"I just want to talk." He continued.

"It's too late for that Iceman." Rogue said before she threw her card at him. Bobby froze it in mid-air, letting it fall on the floor.

Rogue's eyes flickered from the card to Bobby and back before she lunged herself at him. Bobby blocked her attack but felt the sharp pain on his cheek as Rogue managed to slap him. Bobby looked shocked and tried to stop Rogue's precise attacks.

The young girl knew what she was doing. Her eyes briefly looked outside. Night was falling down on them as the sun set. The screams of frightened students was the only sound on the background. Rogue glared at Bobby before trying to hit him hard. Bobby's arm blocked the attack just in time as she almost succeeded in her attack.

"Rogue!" Bobby yelled as he held his arms in front of him as a shield against her continuing attacks, "Stop this!"

Marie stopped in her attacks and took a step back. Her eyes narrowed as Bobby shifted uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I only did this to help you." Bobby finally dared to lock his eyes in with hers.

"Help me?" Rogue asked on a whisper, sounding like she was close to tears. "What made you think I needed help in the first place? I don't need help!"

"And still, he doesn't understand that."

Rogue looked over Bobby's shoulder and felt a smile appear on her lips as Pyro smirked at his enemy. Bobby turned around and looked at John when Rogue ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. The hurt was clearly visible on Bobby's face as Rogue didn't hesitate to press her lips against John's. Pyro leaned in, hoovering with his mouth just above Rogue's ear. His hot breath tickled her neck as he softly whispered something in her ear.

"Mystique and Wanda are waiting at the southern entrance."

Bobby saw Rogue frown and look doubtfully at Pyro before he nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. Iceman's eyes looked away from the couple.

"I'll be fine. Just go and make sure you get out of here alright." John said on such a caring tone that it surprised Bobby for a brief second.

Marie sighed and nodded before kissing John one last time. Iceman watched Rogue runa way and kept his gaze on her retreating form a little while longer. The collision of a hot fire ball against his cool skin alerted him as Pyro shot him a wave of the deadly fire.

Pyro was smaller than Bobby, but Iceman had learned over the years, and from Alcatraz, that it didn't' really matter. The fire towered over him and consumed him as he did nothing to stop Pyro from killing him.

He could kill him, Bobby knew it. And still he didn't make an attempt to stop Pyro from doing so. He frowned a little to himself when Pyro stopped his attack on him and took a step back.

"You're not even trying to fight back. How pathetic." Johns voice said, breaking the pregnant silence that floated around the mansion. The screaming of frightened students that took over the mansion not so long ago had died down.

John glared at Bobby "Come on, get up! Don't tell me you've given up already."

Bobby's eyes looked at an angry Pyro as he slowly stood up from the ground, still feeling the heat from the fire over his entire body. John laughed a little at his former friend as he didn't even threw a counter attack at him.

"I had expected some resisance from you. You haven't given up already have you?"

Iceman sighed softly and looked at Pyro who firmly stood several feet away from him. The pyromanic looked back at his former friend and let the fireball disappear from his hand.

"Finally realized she's happy with me? With us?" John asked

"She's always been happy with you John." Bobby whispered. "Take care of her John, don't hurt her." Bobby said before he turned around and slowly walked away. _"Don't hurt her like I did."_

Pyro looked perplexed as Bobby walked away from him. The Australian frowned at Iceman's words as he stood in the dark hallway of his previous school. John waited a few more moments before nodding to the empty space where Bobby was a few moments ago.

As quickly as he could, John ran away in the direction where Rogue disappeared too. He felt blood trinkle down his cheek as he touched the small wound he had received from a furious Kitty on his way to Rogue. His feet caried him to the south entrance as soon as they could.

John blinked when he found himself on the floor with Vincent towering over him. He felt the wet floor under him and realized he had slipped.

Pyro's eyes widened as Vincent smirked and shot a huge wave of ice cold water towards him. He felt his senses go numb under the cold temperature of the water as it slowly began to fill his lungs.

**X**

"Rogue, stop pacing. Pyro can handle any situation he comes across. You know it."

"I'm just worried Mystique. The mansion is still full of X-Men." Rogue stopped pacing and crossed her arms in front of her.

"They're outside, taking care of the students Marie." Scarlett Witch rolled her eyes as she repeated her line again. But still, the young girl didn't seem to listen as Rogue bit her lip and began to pace again. Mystique sighed and shook her head, secretly worrying about the young boy.

**X**

Pyro wrestled with his last bit of strenght and kicked Vincent in the groin. The water stopped flooding towards him and John took this oppurtunity to cough heavily. He began to take short and rapid breaths as he stood up from the ground, completely soaked.

John coughed out some water as he glared at Vincent who just smirked at the young pyromanic in front of him.

"Your igniter won't work now. You're powerless." Vincent laughed.

Pyro nodded, agreeing with Vincent for once before he pocketed his lighter. Before Vincent could even think of attacking him again, John hit him with an unexpected force in the face, causing him to fall down.

"Never underestimate your enemy." John smirked a little before he called up the remaining fire from the explosion Rogue had caused on her way out. He shot two of his strongest Fire Balls at Vincent's hands, burning them.

Vincent laughed out loud and healed his wounds rapidly.

"You can't burn water Pyro!" He explained and smirked at John's amazed face before shooting another wave of water at the shorter mutant.

John ducked out of the way and used the rest of the remaining fire around him to shoot one last attack on Vincent. The water however, was stronger than him as he was already weakened by the first attack.

Numbness took over his senses and he closed his eyes and everything turned black before his eyes.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter**


	23. 23 : The End

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men **

**Chapter 23 The End**

* * *

"He's awake." 

John tried to open his eyes but it felt like they were held down by some weights. He groaned, trying to lift up his arm but finding out he couldn't feel anything at that moment.

As he tried to open his eyes again, bright light shone in the room, actually forcing him to close them again abruptly. He felt a warm hand on his forehead as he finally forced his eyes to stay open.

Seeing the blurry shape of Rogue sitting next to him, he opened his mouth slightly to call out her name but his dry throat prevented him from speaking. His vision cleared up, seeing Rogue smile at him as she brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

John frowned as he felt a head ache forming when Rogue helped him sit up. His hands grabbed the glass of water that she gave him once he sat up and drank it down in one gulp.

"What happened?" John managed to croak out. Rogue sat on the edge of the bed and looked down to the floor. Mystique entered the room with a plate full of food and placed it on John's lap.

"Rogue became worried about you for staying away to long. So we decided to come after you." she explained. "Luckily for you since by the time we arrived you had already passed out and Vincent took advantage of that."

John touched his bruised cheek and his fingers trailed down to his split lip. He winced a little as he touched his head wound.

"What happened to the bastard?" John growled, looking at Rogue with concern as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Yer girl over there hit him hard. Knocked out in one hit, if it's worse."

Rogue felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she managed to shoot a shy smile at Mystique and John. Pyro grinned proudly at her before Mystique forced him to eat, causing Rogue to laugh when he protested.

**X**

"So you just...walked away from him?" Kitty snuggled in Bobby's chest. His breathing calmed her as she closed her eyes to focus on his heartbeat.

"I couldn't fight him. If he makes Rogue happy and doesn't hurt her, I'm fine with it. I just can't fight him any longer. He was my best friend for years."

Kitty smiled a little, knowing that Bobby had finally realized how happy Rogue actually was with John. Bobby wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame and pressed her closer to him. Kitty looked up from his chest and wrapped her own arms around his neck, pressing her soft lips against his.

**X**

"You gave us quite a scare there Pyro. You're lucky they got there in time." Quicksilver patted John on the back and winked while the two boys walked out of the danger room, sweating but satisfied by their effort. Pyro laughed a little and his fingers loosened the igniter around his wrist, pocketing it safely.

The two mutants walked outside in the forest. John smiled softly and closed his eyes, enjoying a small passing wind. Quicksilver laughed a little as John suddenly ran away from him, through the trees. It had all started as a way to teach them how to hide in the environment but Pyro and Quicksilver had quickly turned it into some sort of competition between the two of them.

The white haired mutant sped up, tackling Pyro down on the ground and rolling down the grass hill. John laughed as he ended up above quicksilver after all. His eyes flickered towards the great lake in front of them. Rogue sat on one of the rocks, looking out to the horizon.

She had probably heard the two of them already but didn't budge as Quicksilver pushed John over so the roles were reversed. Pietro smirked and slowly stepped of Pyro before he disappeared between the woods, leaving him alone with Rogue.

Collecting all of his pride, John took a deep breath and walked towards Rogue. His fingers held the little box in his pocket as he hugged Rogue from behind. John began to kiss her neck softly, causing her to giggle softly.

Rogue turned around, finally facing John with a huge smile on her lips. John didn't say anything, he just stood there with a huge and loving grin plastered on his face. Rogue laughed a little and gazed into his eyes.

"What?" She asked laughing, wanting to know why he was smiling at her like that.

"This." John answered, slipping a silver ring with a small red diamond on her finger. Rogue looked up from the ring and felt Johns lips on hers before she could answer.

Rogue kissed John back, throwing her arms around his neck, never letting go of hm as he spun her around.

**X**

"Now, take each other's hands," Magneto instructed them; Rogue took John's hand obediently, wondering what strange custom this might be. "And never let go," The elder mutant smiled warmly, placing his hands reassuringly on their shoulders.

Pyro laughed a little and held Rogue's hands in his, pulling her in for a kiss. The sun shone high in the sky, the lake was just in front of them, reflecting the warm rays towards them as Rogue laughed a little.

John wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest and placing his lips on hers.

Walking down the aisle had always been Rogue's dream. Her white dress was slightly dirty at the bottom. But the day was perfect to care about that little detail. Sh e had always fantasized her dream wedding, but never had she expected John to be her prince at the altar.

Rogue smiled brightly, gazing deeply into Johns brown eyes. A small breeze caused some of his brownish blond hair to fall in front of his eyes. His hand reached out for her cheek, caressing it with a loving gaze in his chocolate brown eyes.

Rogue shook her head, smiling at Magneto and then back at John. "_I'll never let go_." Looking over the, she softly whispered in the wind.

"I'll never let go."

John came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder as they watched the horizon.

"Look in your ring." John whispered in her ear. Rogue frowned a little but did what he told her. Seeing the engravement _Living to Love you forever_ in the ring made her smile brighter than before.

"Destinies together. Our love is stronger than ever -" Rogue whispered

"I'll live to love you-" John interrupted her

"Forever." They whispered in unison as they looked at the sun setting at the horizon.

**THE END**

* * *

I want to thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my black little heart for reviewing on this story, taking the time to read it, enjoying it and giving me some really positive reviews over time. 

_Fernir666_

_tHe TrUtH aBoUt RoSeS_

_PsychoTherapy_

_Maz_

_Dama Jade_

_kaitlyn_

_Meg_

_GirlyBasic_

_darkangel1910_

_TPolTucker_

_RedMagic_

_Built On The Horizon_

_RogueOnFire_

_ingridmr_

_xXnarutofan22Xx_

_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce_

_Blue Phoenix 217_

_irocksocks_

_New York Vanilla_

_MidnightXwhishesXunheard_

_linda_

_Lies-and-Truth_

_carter13_

_Anna_

All of you supported me throughout this whole story and words can't describe how grateful I am for all the kind reviews. I hope you all like the ending to this story. I loved writing this story and I really hope you all loved reading it just as much.

Thanks to you all ! You made this story possible !

**MJLS**

* * *


End file.
